Let Darkness Come
by swimmergirl3
Summary: the Titans won, but Percy isnt dead. neither is Luke. this is the story of Avis Dyllan, daughter of Erebos as she tries to survive the ever lasting war. there will be a lot of OC's, and some OCxOC's. also some PJO/HoOxOC's like AvisxWill Solace.
1. letter of plea

**Will Solace is not 19 like he is supposed to be; he is in fact fifteen, turning sixteen on January 12****th****. I just completely made that up, but I needed to in order to write my story like I want to. I do not own anything except for the idea and my OC's (there will be a few of them because Rick doesn't name any other demigods except for the important people in the battle like the head councillors. **

To Whom It May Concern:

If you have stayed inside lately and have no idea what is going on, it is probably better. The world is now a war zone, monster dust, dead demigods good and bad alike, and buildings on fire. Well, of course this is only in New York, we've managed to keep the problem inside the borders of Manhattan. 'We' being us demigods. And 'problem' being the Titan army. I am here, writing this in mine and Nico's penthouse suite which is protected by the Olympians with an extra force field of shadow spirits. The hotel is where all of us demigods are currently staying at (at some hotel I can't remember the name of right beside the empire state building) since camp was destroyed. I think this is the third hotel we've been to, the others have been destroyed completely.

If you are a demigod reading this, and trust me, you will know. How, you may ask? Well, im writing this in Greek. Unless you are just a normal mortal who happens to read Greek. But that's beside the point. Anyway. If you are a Demigod, stay away from New York, Québec (Aeolus is not very happy with us demigods. Im warning you, stay away from him, and try not to travel by air.)And _especially_ San Francisco.

If you are approached by any strange people who have an aura of power, run. Run for your life because if they have found you, they _will_ kill you. And, don't trust them. Only trust people your age, or your godly parent. How will you know if someone is good, or if they are your godly parent? Well, you will know if you can trust them by their camp bead necklaces, or, in a special case, if you are indeed Roman, their bar-code tattoo on their right forearm. If they may be your godly parent? They will be one of the twelve Olympians. To prove that they are not liars, they will show you their powers, you must believe them, trust them, and do what they say; whether it's to stay in hiding, or train for your moment in the spotlight. You may be asking; how will I know if I am a demigod? What if I can just read Greek? Well, you will also have dyslexia, and a severe case of ADHD. My ADHD is the reason that this letter is all over the place, I am sorry for that in advance. This is a plea for help, we are loosing numbers, and I know this goes against everything I just told you to do, but if you are brave enough, please come help us. If you are a child of a god, such as Eros, Iris, Nesoi, Aphrodite, or Dionysus, then please keep yourself away from this battle. Its not that you will suck at fighting, but you will/might die. Im saying this for your own good. But, if by chance you are a child of Ares, Athena, Hermes, Hades, Poseidon or Zeus per say … please get here as fast as you can.

Now, you may be asking, who is this person writing this letter? And why should I believe them? Well, I am Avis Dyllan, only daughter of Erebos minor god of Shadows and Darkness. I am fourteen years old, and I was sucked into this life when I was six. I lived in the Hermes for six years, and then Percy disappeared. We found him again two months later, somewhere in Canada with absolutely no memory of what had happened, but he had been trying to find a way to get back to New York. But by then, Kronos had won the war. The entire 'Luke's body is going to burn up' thing was a load of bull. Luke didn't die, in fact, he's helping us now. He knows all of their battle plans, strategies, and all of their allies. They can't make a move without us already being there to stop them. Their army consists of mostly demigods now since during the first war none of us could really bring ourselves to kill them. All of the monsters disintegrated, but they are starting to reform and soon we will be outnumbered. This is why Chiron has asked me to write this letter. I will send out as many copies as we can make, and I will whisper it into the shadows. If you are indeed a demigod, please don't try anything stupidly brave until you have been trained. We have lost too many people to that stupid cause.

If you are coming to our aid, bring as much medical supplies as you can pack, and bring three changes of clothes. You won't really need more than three; you will be wearing full body armour for most of your life in this cavalry. If you are a Roman demigod especially. See, us Greek demigods are better at planning and making battle strategies (Well, other then the Ares cabin, they are pretty much war crazy teenagers. OW! Clarisse just hit me in the head. By the way, keep away from her when she is angry, you might get injured. Severely.). Roman demigods are the children of the other version of the Greek gods. Sure, the gods might be the same in general, but their personalities are way different. The Roman gods are more, how do you put it without getting killed? Ummm …. Not 'war crazy' … but … im not really sure if there is another way to put it. So anyway. Us Greeks are generally behind the lines, figuring out battle plans, and different strategies along with the Minerva cabin. We have as many people out there fighting as we can, and we also have the help of the hunters of Artemis. Ill give you a list of the most helpful demigod cabins:

Zeus Poseidon and Hades are all tied, being children of the big three it would start its own little war if we chose who was most powerful, _trust_ me.

Ares

Athena

Apollo (Their archers are AMAZING)

Hermes

Hephaestus (if you are a child of Hephaestus, please come! We need more weapons. Also, if you know any Cyclopes it might be a good thing to bring them along…)

Demeter (if you know any nature spirits …)

Dionysus

Aphrodite (but really only if you are really good with spells, or Charmspeak. We don't need to worry about you breaking your nails on the battle field.)

And that is pretty much all the demigods we could use. I think this is about all that we need to say, oh, wait. My boyfriend Will wants to say something. Erm, write something.

Will:

Hey, im Will Solace, son of Apollo and head counsellor. I am fifteen years old, and out of any other guy in the cabin, I have been told I inherit the most traits from my father. My girl Avis has done a pretty good job of explaining everything that we need from you guys, but i wanted to add something. If you manage to get a copy of this, and want to come help, leave immediately, and do not tell your parent. They will most likely try and stop you, and it will probably end up really bad. The best thing to do is just leave them a note explaining the basics. Try not to give away too much information in fear that the note may be found by someone from the titan's army. That is all.

Thank you Will for that amazing interpretation of 'just get the Hades here before we all die'. It was very moving and emotional. As you can see, most demigods have a very well acquired sense of sarcasm. Nico Di Angelo and I are probably the top two at camp. But anyway. This is a plea for your aid, please come help. Wow, might as well put up a sign that says 'recruiting all demigods that don't care whether this is a suicide mission or not.' Ooops. Let that one slip out didn't it? (Yes, yes you did honey. Now come on, we have to go. Chiron is expecting this letter out in five minutes. Then its time for you and Nico to work your magic and spread the message across America. Thank you for the reminder, sweetie, I will be sure to add this into the letter. Oh, I already am. He, he.)

Sincerely,

Camp Half Blood & SPQR (trust me, it would take waaaay too long to spell out that abbreviation. But it's other wise known as 'The Greeks of camp half blood and the Romans of SPQR'.)

.


	2. the dark

I sighed as I finished writing the letter; Jason was here to translate it into Latin. Just as I wrote the last word, he ripped the paper out of my hands and got Annabeth to translate it for him so he could re-write it in Latin. I sat back in one of the only arm chair's that haven't been completely mauled by nervous Satyrs in this very lovely hotel that I forget the name of. Will sat down beside me and took my hand.

"You did good, Avis." I grumbled a response. All of this pressure that was being put on Nico and I to work with the Shadows was getting to be a little to much.

"Im exhausted, cant I just sleep for a few minutes?" I asked, but it sounded more like a bunch of garbled English. I shifted on to my right side so that Will's hand was still in mine, wrapped around my waist.

"Chiron said that you can rest after you speak to the shadows." He said gently brushing a piece of wavy black hair out of my face. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before whispering in my ear.

"Come on, we can sleep later, we need to do this, we are loosing recruits and you know it. I wish this wasn't such a suicide mission." He said. He whispered the last part so quietly I don't think he wanted me to hear it, but I did. The feelings were mutual. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Come with me then." I said, standing up slowly and walking towards the darkest room in the hotel where Nico and I were usually stationed. See, ive got this thing I can do; it's called 'shadow speak'. It's like, I don't know how to explain it, but it's like Iris messaging in a way. But how it works is you whisper into a shadow the place where you want the message to be sent, and then it will feel like your soul is being ripped out of your body and torn into pieces. Normally, since ive only been doing this since the Battle of The Labyrinth, I can only do in-state messages. But that's where Nico come's in. Since his dad is Hades, it's almost like we are controllers of Shadows. See, Hades had so many spirits filling up the underworld that he couldn't do everything that he was required; he gave some responsibilities to Nico. So now Nico controls the Shadows with help from my father. Basically when you get down to it, Having Nico there while i shadow speak enhances my powers and it doesn't half kill me. I looked back over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Will; he smiled softly then walked to my side, taking my hand. We headed into the room. It was the penthouse suite bathroom if you are wondering, so basically it's Nico and I living all alone in the penthouse while every cabin is assigned like, five rooms. Sometimes when Nico is helping out on Olympus or in the underworld, Will stays with me. This is a bit embarrassing to admit, but I, Avis Dyllan, daughter of Erebos god of Darkness and Shadows, am afraid to be left alone in the dark. You may be laughing, but I know a little something: Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis is afraid of heights. Don't tell her I know cause then she'll kill me. I laughed to myself, thinking of this silly little fact as Will and I walked into the bathroom which was brightly lit. Nico was sitting on the edge of the bathtub waiting for me. When we walked in, he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing? Making out or something?" he grumbled. I raised an eyebrow and smacked him in the face. He looked at me again, but this time it was as if he were a little bit afraid of me. Normal feelings that generally occur when me and someone else's personality clash. In other words, Nico and I were so alike in the brain and the way we think and do things when he got to camp, everyone was convinced that he was my long lost twin.

"We gonna do this or what, Di Angelo?" I asked sharply. Will's hand squeezed mine, telling me to calm down. This happened on a regular basis, and that's why nobody questioned our relationship. Hey, it works for me.

"Yeah, but Will's gotta leave. You can't be distracted." My heart started beating faster like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"He- he cant leave." I said, still in a state of shock.

"Why not?" Nico asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, because … he keeps me focused." I stated quickly. I think that's a new record for finding a suitable lie in a matter of three seconds. I deserve a medal.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with. I have to go back to the underworld and help my dad again." He grumbled. He looked me in the eye as he reached the light switch. "Ready?" I gave one; short nod and the bathroom went black. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate as Will wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Just give her a minute to … ah … adjust." Will told Nico. Im pretty sure I heard a 'whatever.' coming from his direction


	3. silver bells

I stumbled out of the bathroom leaning heavily on Will.

"I … I uh …. Sleep." I garbled.

"Yeah, ill stay with you since Nico has to leave. Come on, lets go to your room." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist and practically dragging me half unconscious to my bed. I crawled into the warm covers and Will started to pull the covers up around me, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed beside me.

"Umm … ok. I guess im taking a nap." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled the covers up over us. I was so far gone when my head hit the pillow I remember nothing else.

_In my dream I was watching myself sleep. I know it sounds creepy, but hey, it's not as creepy as if someone else were watching you sleep. The scene was the exact same as I had left it when I had fallen asleep, so Will was still snoring quietly while holding me close. I watched silently as someone walked from the shadows, his black hair falling into his dark eyes, a disapproving frown on his handsome face. It was Nico Di Angelo. I wanted to ask him what he was doing here, since he should be in the underworld, but I couldn't speak. He walked towards the bed where we slept innocently. He reached his hand out like he wanted to brush the piece of black hair that was falling out of its ponytail behind my ear, but restrained himself. He let out a frustrated sigh as I snuggled closer to Will. The room was dark, so shadows emanated from every corner of the room. He twisted on spot and disappeared. The scene went black and I felt as if I had just had an out of body experience as they called it, like I was watching what had just happened in reality. The darkness surrounding me was cold, and I felt hands tugging at my shirt and my arms and legs, I was scared to say the least. A voice rang out through the silence as clear as day; it sounded like silver bells._

"_You may not know this, hero, but this is only the very beginning for your story. Your life will go down in history and Demigods years from now will remember the name Avis Dyllan. Beware of your choices, girl. Make the wrong one, and it may end your life. Life is paradise right now compared to what it will become; you will not be able to sleep in fear that the darkness will overthrow you. Watch who you trust, and beware of a new son that shall come to your aid, his story –no matter how believable it may be- echoes of lies. But do not judge him, the lies were planted there. you must help him figure out his true past, and if you succeed, you may very well survive to see a better day."_

I woke up screaming and crying, the voice echoed through my head hauntingly. I sat up and hugged my knees, putting my face in my arms and letting the tears fall. I didn't want to be anyone special; I just wanted to get through this alive. Will was hugging me so hard I was having trouble breathing, but I didn't want him to let go. He was whispering things like, 'its ok. It's just a dream. Shhh, calm down.' Into my ear. After a few minutes, the full on sobs turned into light choking sounds, and the door flew open sending light cascading into the dark room.

"I heard screaming and crying, is Avis alright?" asked an out of breath Annabeth. Percy was right behind her along with Thalia, Jason, and Chiron in horse form. How he got up here, I have no idea. I took a few deep breaths as Will answered for me, saving me the embarrassment.

"Just a bad dream." He said, rubbing my back. Annabeth came and sat down in front of me on the bed,

"What happened?" she asked, quietly, her grey eyes calculating. Something warned me not to tell her about the first scene, where Nico had come back from the underworld.

"A goddess was warning me." I replied. The room fell into a harsh silence.

"Which Goddess?" asked Chiron, trotting into the room and standing by the armchair.

"I don't know, her voice sounded like silver bells." I replied weakly, my voice hoarse from crying.

"It was Aphrodite!" said Percy quickly. We all looked at him and I swear I saw him blush.

"Possibly." I answered, logically it made sense.

"What did Aphrodite say?" asked Jason, pressing the subject. I struggled to remember.

"Something about making a decision and how it could decide whether I live, or if I … die." I said, shuddering. I knew that it had been part of what the Goddess had said, but I knew that there had been more.

"Also, about a new demigod that is going to come. She said that he is a new son, whatever that is supposed to mean. And-" the silver voice rang in my head,

"_They need not know more."_ the voice growled.

"And?" asked Thalia, sitting beside Annabeth on the bed. I leaned against Will's chest; his heartbeat was calm, and soothing.

"That's all I remember." I lied. I deserve another medal I think. Chiron groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"A new son? Are those the _exact_ words that she used?" he asked, well, more like demanded. Chiron _never_ demanded anything unless it came down to the Stoll's stealing something from another camper. I remembered back to the darkness, the shadows pulling at me.

"Yes."

"This is not good."

"What is a 'new son'?" asked Percy, stupidly. Though he was the only one of us who dared ask.

"A new son is the child of the gods. More specifically, they are a child who has the powers of all the Olympians."

"How is that possible!" interrupted Annabeth.

"The gods decided a thousand years ago that they needed a new hero. Every single god placed some of their own golden ichor in a golden mould in the form of a child. That child grew to be one of the most powerful heroes ever created. If what you said is correct, then the gods have decided that our cause is so helpless that they have sent us a gift; a new son." He finished, his expression grave. We all looked from person to person in silence, urging someone else to speak. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Then we need to find him." I said, "And soon."


	4. i promise but im not happy about it

We walked to the kitchen silently after we left the room. We had just had a huge conversation about how we were supposed to find this child, or if we should wait until they came to us like Aphrodite had said. We decided to have Percy, Annabeth and Grover search all over the country, while Jason, Thalia, Will, Chiron and I would wait here in case whoever they were decided to show up. Will was walking quietly beside me, his hand holding mine. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me (I know im short get over it.). just seeing him made me smile and remember the better times at camp. We had been dating for about four and a half months, ever since I punched Hyperion in the face. What can I say? He was pissing me off. But, incidentally I ended up breaking a few bones, and Annabeth and Percy knowing that Will had a huge crush on me, and that I had a huge crush on him, dragged me over, half unconscious in pain for him to fix me.

_**Flashback**_

_I was face to face with Hyperion; he was looking all smug because he had his sword at my neck. I think I let out a small growl before knocking his gold sword out of his hands, and then kicking it across the street. We were beside a huge Macy's department store; Annabeth and Percy were fighting off numerous monsters inside near the jewellery section I believe is what they told me. Hyperion smiled and put his hands in the air as if to give up. But I knew he wasn't done yet, he was a Titan. He went to judo kick me in the stomach, but I had ducked and grabbed his leg before he could do anything. I was one of the fastest and most skilled demigods in un-armed combat; sort of like, Percy's opposite. He was on the ground, with me pinning him down. He grabbed my waist and flipped me over so that he was on top of me; my head hit the hard cement with a small crack! I struggled under his weight, but no matter how much training I had had it wasn't working. He stopped grinding my back into the ground for a moment, and he changed into a fifteen year old boy. His blonde hair was in his eyes, which were light blue. He grinned at me, but I found it more menacing more then charming. _

"_You really are pretty." He purred. _

"_Touch me and you die." I growled. His eyes seemed to have a playful glint, I wanted to spit in his face, but a plan worthy of Athena popped into my head. _

"_Get off of me."_

"_Do I get a kiss?" _

_I tried to make it look like I was seriously considering it, and it must've worked. But everyone (unfortunately) knew that I am like, secretly in love with head counsellor of the Apollo cabin, Will Solace. I sighed._

"_Fine. Just let me get up." I growled, making it sound like I wasn't happy about it. I didn't have to try that hard. He stood up and bent down, grabbing me by the waist and standing me up in front of him, never moving the position of his hands. This guys an idiot! I thought to myself. I scrunched my eyebrows as he smiled, closing his eyes and bending his face towards mine. I had to make a move now, or be kissed by this ugly bloke. As fast and hard as I could, I brought my right arm back as far as was possible, and let all of my tension out in that one swell right hook. My hand collided with his nose with a satisfying crunch. Though at that point, I wasn't sure whether the crunch had come from my own hand, or his nose. His nose started gushing gold ichor, and I fought hard to keep my cry of pain concealed. His hands left my waist in a hurry to stop the bleeding coming from his nose. His legs were spread just far enough apart, and Annabeth and Percy had exited Macy's just in time for them to see me sack Hyperion. Once he crumpled on the cement, making sounds of pain, I kicked him in the ribs and regretted it almost as soon as I had done it. Now I think my foot was broken too. This is going to be an interesting story to tell the grandkids. I fell backwards as the pain took over my mind. Percy caught me just in time for me to not fall and possibly get a concussion from the hard cement that had been closing in fast. _

"_Whoa there, do I even want to know what just happened?" he asked as Annabeth came running up to us._

"_Percy, we need to get her to an Apollo kid, she's going to pass out soon!" and with that, they both dragged me painfully through the streets of Manhattan until we reached our current hotel a few blocks down. Things were going too slow, so Percy picked me up and ran me inside the lobby, my vision was already going hazy and black dots threatened to take over. _

"_Come on Avis; just stay awake for me, okay?" he pleaded, running me through the five star lobby. I grumbled a response. _

"_Will!" he yelled as we ran past the pool. We ran down the hallway when I saw a blonde figure emerge from one of the rooms on the right side of the hallway. From what I could see, he was in his boxers and a white muscle shirt. My heart started pounding, just thinking of Will. Percy let out a short laugh as he felt my pulse rise. I closed my eyes for one moment, and when I opened them the next we were inside a dark hotel room. Percy set me down on a really soft, comfortable messy bed with the blankets thrown on the ground. Someone's warm hands checked my pulse for a few seconds, and then I was told to open my eyes again. _

"_Avis, open your eyes." I did and they were immediately met with one of those pointer lights that doctors use to see if you have a concussion. _

"_How bad is it?" asked an exasperated Annabeth._

"_Minor concussion, uh …" I felt a searing pain shoot up my left foot. "Definitely a broken foot, in numerous places. Hmmm …" and yet more pain shooting up my right arm. "And oh my gods, what did she do this time? There's like, five broken knuckles and a fractured wrist!" Percy laughed a bit._

"_We got there just in time to see her sack Hyperion, and kick him in the ribs. Im assuming she probably punched him before that since his nose was deformed and gushing ichor." My eyes were closed again, the darkness was comforting. I hated bright lights. Daughter of Erebos, adur. Someone shook my shoulders gently._

"_Hey, Avis, stay awake. As I try and heal you, you should tell us what happened." He suggested. I chuckled softly as he started to work on my broken foot; the pain was more like a numb sensation now. _

"_Uhhh … I disarmed him, and he tried to judo kick me, so I grabbed his foot and tackled him, pinning him to the ground." My speech was slurred. "And then?" asked Will, the pain in my foot almost gone. _

"_Then he turned into a fifteen year old guy, and told me I was erm, pretty." Will's hand tensed on my ankle. "I wanted to spit in his face, but then he probably would've killed me. So I told him to get off of me, and he was like, 'do I get a kiss?' so I sighed, making it look like I was actually considering it, then said 'fine, just let me get up.'. So he got off of me, then grabbed my waist and picked me up, his hands never moved from my waist." The pain in my foot was completely gone, my speech was slurring a little more as Will continued to hum the hymn to Apollo; it sounded like a lullaby, and I was tired. "so then … I punched him … in the nose …. And kneed his manliness …. And then … he *yawn* fell … and I kicked him in the … ribs." By the time I finished the sentence, my whole body was numb, and I was snoring quietly. Even though I was asleep, I heard part of Percy, Annabeth and Will's conversation._

"_Doesn't she remind you of anyone?" asked Will, sleepily. Healing me must've taken a lot of his energy. _

"_You mean when Rachel threw her blue plastic hairbrush and hit Kronos in the eye? Yeah." Said Percy, laughing quietly. _

"_That does remind me of Rachel," said Annabeth. "I should probably go find Thalia, Jason, Nico and Chiron. Yenno, explain what happened. I bet Nico and Thalia will get a kick out of it. Percy, you coming?"_

"_Yeah, or, do you need to me to watch her, Will?" he asked._

"_Nah, ive got it. you guys go inform Chiron." I heard him yawn, and I was sure that Annabeth probably gave him an unsure glance as her and Percy walked out of the room hand in hand. I heard the sound of something moving, and then felt a big warm recently used blanket cover me up until my shoulders. I shifted onto my side, and felt somebody kiss my forehead. _

"_You're lucky I love you." Whispered Will's voice._

_**End of flashback**_

That's really all I remember from a few months ago, and then the next day when I woke up, Will was lying in the bed beside me, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. When I questioned him about what he had said the night before, he tried to deny it. But in the end, he asked me out to the most romantic dinner that we had during the war; a burger and fries stolen from McDonalds in New Jersey by the Hermes cabin. The date went pretty well, I think. We ate, fought off some of the Titans army, and then walked through a previously beautiful central park, then back to the hotel. I was shaken out of my reverie by my grumbling stomach, I was starving. Will chuckled,

"You hungry or what?" he said, joking around. I faux punched him in the arm.

"Hey! You try talking to shadows for like, twenty minutes trying to recruit new Demigods; you get pretty hungry."

"Almost as hungry as I get after I heal you from punching a Titan in the face. You really need to stop doing that, by the way." Ok, so I admit, Hyperion on was only the first Titan I had punched in the face. There was also Morpheus, Themis (we got into a bitch fight, trust me, she lost), and Prometheus. People actually tried to pay me to punch a Titan in the face, but I told them I didn't want their money, and that I only endangered my life like that if the titans were poising me off.

"Well, what can I say? It's not like im sorry. Though maybe the reoccurring splints are getting annoying." I said, smiling and sitting down at the counter.

"What can I getcha?" asked a daughter of Aphrodite named Elly. Though we may not want to admit it, they were the best cooks we had.

"Uh, ill have a grilled cheese with whatever soup you guys have today, and a cherry coke, please." I asked, smiling. Will sat down beside me,

"Ill have a cheeseburger, with a Pepsi, please and thank you." Elly grinned at us,

"No problem! And hey, Avis, punched any Titans lately?" she asked, giggling.

"Uhhh, last one was Prometheus last week." I said, blushing slightly and looking down at my socked feet.

"Oh Avis, you are just too funny." She said, giggling again before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh yes Avis, you are just too funny." Said Will, wrapping his hands around my waist. I stood up so that I was looking down at him slightly, placing my hands around his neck.

"Shut it Solace, or im going to hurt you." I said, jokingly.

"Then ill have to fix myself." he murmured, his lips closing the distance between mine. Heat blasted through my world, shocking every brain cell that I had. The sound of the door opening pulled us apart almost as quickly as the time I had slammed the door when I caught Annabeth and Percy making out in the bathroom. Talk about _traumatizing_! Thalia and Leo burst out laughing so hard when I turned beet red and sat back down.

"Shut up." I mumbled under my breath as they took the seats beside me. Just then Elly came around the corner with Will's and my food. We dug in hungrily, as Thalia and Leo ordered. We laughed and talked for a bit after we had all finished our food, and Elly even came in and talked with us. We were in the middle of hearing a story about how Thalia had kicked Apollo in his soft spot when he tried to hit on her, even Will was laughing. We all stopped laughing and froze when the door burst open, and a daughter of Ares ran through the door. She pointed her sword angrily at me,

"You! The Titans demand a meeting with you. Like, now!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the kitchen. Leo, Thalia, Elly and Will on my heels.

"Can I at least put some shoes on?" I asked, annoyed. She grabbed a pair of random sneakers that were in the lobby and I shoved them on my feet, thank gods that they fit. I ran beside her until we reached the picnic table where Hyperion, Kronos and Thanatos were waiting with a ginormous white flag that looked like a queen size bed sheet (probably from where they were staying) tied to a flag pole held by a Hyperborean. Presumably one that hadn't disintegrated yet, or that had reformed. The giant was standing somewhere near ten feet back from the table, and up ahead I could see Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Jake Mason, and basically all of the other counsellors ready in battle armour with their weapons unsheathed. The Ares girl who I now realized was Margaret Clark called out to Chiron,

"I GOT HER!" and she dragged me towards Chiron. Once I was standing in front of him, breathless, he spoke in a nervous tone.

"Avis, they wish to speak to you under a treaty of peace. I trust that you will not punch them again." He said the last part a little disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes.

"I promise not to punch any of them in the face."


	5. blinded

**Im warning you now, this probably isn't my best piece of work ever, and it's probably gonna be sort of confusing. But I didn't really know what to write, so I just came up with some threat, and Will/Avis fluff.**

After swearing on the river Styx that I wouldn't punch any of the Titans in the face when we had our little discussion (free reign afterwards!), I sat down, ready to council with the Titans. Kronos smiled warmly at me, before getting to buisness.

"We bring a gift for you, Avis, daughter of Erebos." I raised an eyebrow as Kronos reached down to the empty bench beside him. Well, it looked empty from what I could see. He placed a cardboard box on the picnic table. I snorted. The Titan raised an eyebrow as a smirk played across his handsome face. And no, im not a creep. He was handsome, or, well, if any girl my age saw him then they'd all die from his hotness. He looked like he was around the age of fifteen or sixteen, with golden blonde hair falling into his golden eyes. Yeah, I said gold. _Snap outta it_, I thought to myself, I could feel my own dark eyes starting to stare.

"What's in the box?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Open it up and see." He replied, grinning evilly.

"It's not another version of Pandora's jar is it?" I asked sceptically.

"No, no, no. Hestia still has that blasted jar." He said.

"Ok then …" I said as the Titans, anxious for my reaction to whatever was in the box were jumping in their seats; almost literally. I opened the cardboard box, feeling more then twenty pairs of eyes on me. Inside was another box.

"Really?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I hated those things where it's like, you open a box to find another box, and then you open THAT box to find another box, and on and on. I groaned and opened the smaller box. I did this until I got really pissed off and started growling, the sky suddenly went dark. Like, pitch black dark. I let out a terrified scream, but that's all I had time to do before a big hand wrapped around my mouth, cutting off the scream. I could hear the councillors yelling; especially Will. I was being pulled towards what I think was the direction that the Titan's base camp was, whichever hotel they decided upon. I bit down hard on the hand that was keeping my mouth hostage, I couldn't really breathe. The hand pulled away almost instantly, and a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I screamed as loud as I could while thrashing against the strong body that was holding me. I only stopped screaming when I realized that whoever it was was pulling me backwards towards safety. I heard a bunch of shouts from both sides, but one rang right in my ear.

"Dad!" yelled Will. I relaxed and he seemed ok to let go of my waist, sure that I wouldn't run away. A bright flash blinded me as the world lit up in harsh sunlight. I could see everything. And so could the Titans. I realized what had happened; they had tried to kidnap me. Or, well, demigod-nap me. After Apollo's blazing light went down, everything was normal for 5 pm. That's what I thought the time was anyways. Kronos looked at me and Will, then sneered.

"This is not over, Avis Dyllan!" called the Titan Lord Kronos before turning on the spot and disappearing along with the other Titans. Everything that had just happened was all a blur. I wasn't even sure I could make complete sentences if I spoke. I turned into Will's Chest and started sobbing. He didn't try to comfort me; he just wrapped his arms around me, and put his chin on my head. We were all tense. I had almost been demigod-napped, and Will had almost lost his girlfriend. Nothing else around us seemed to make a difference, it was just us. Until Apollo came up and tapped my shoulder. I tried to compose myself and looked at the god.

"Avis, I am sorry I couldn't have come earlier."

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"Somehow Athena figured out their plan to kidnap you, we just didn't know when. So when everything went dark, we figured it was happening. I got here just in time to save you, but im really sorry I couldn't get here any earlier." He said solemnly. Will's grip tightened around my waist as we listened to how Athena had figured it out.

"Well, thank you, Lord Apollo. I really …. Appreciate it." I said, being completely serious. He gave me a slight smile, and then looked at Will.

"Anything I can do for my favourite son, and his beautiful girlfriend." And with that, everyone looked away when he showed his true form, going back to Olympus. I looked at all of the shocked counsellors and Chiron.

"Come on guys; let's go back to the hotel."


	6. stupid hormones : Will's POV

**Hopefully this will be better than the last chapter ….. **

Will's POV

As we walked back towards the hotel, I held Avis close. When everything had gone dark, id felt so useless. I wasn't able to protect my girlfriend; what kind of boyfriend's like that? My arm was wrapped tightly around her small waist, she wouldn't have been able to get herself away from Kronos, he had death grip. She was shaking slightly, and I couldn't blame her. When I had called my dad, I didn't know if he would've heard me; but thank the gods he did. We walked back through the doors of the hotel and we gathered around the fireplace. Avis and I took the love seat (hey, no pun intended) and the councillors sat around us. That's when the questions started, 'What happened?' 'What was in the box?' 'Why would they want to kidnap you?' and on and on. That is, until Chiron shut them up. He turned to Avis and me,

"Will, you and Avis go up to the penthouse and get some rest. It has been a very traumatizing day."

"But, Chiron!"

"Now GO!" he demanded. Everyone gasped, he never shouts. We both stood up quickly from our seats and walked to the elevator. The door binged and we stepped inside, the eyes of all the councillors followed us until the doors closed. I pressed the button for the penthouse floor and Avis sighed, leaning back against my chest; I didn't mind. She looked up at me through her long dark eyelashes, and then smiled sadly.

"Thanks for saving me, Will." She whispered. I gave a small smile back.

"You mean the world to me, Avis. I couldn't let you go." I said, kissing her forehead. She turned around so that she was facing me, her hands rested on my chest.

"So, what do you want to do when we get upstairs? Im not really tired, you?" she asked innocently. It didn't sound so innocent in my mind, well; I _am_ a fifteen year old guy with an extremely beautiful girlfriend. You can't blame me, can you?

"Nah, I was sleeping with you, remember?" I said, stroking her back softly.

"That's what he said." She said before bursting out laughing. I had to admit it, I saw that coming. I laughed too. We stopped laughing and just looked at each other.

"I love you so much." I whispered, searching her eyes for a response. I was so shocked myself, I had never said those three words to anyone before other then family. She blushed and stood on her tippy toes.

"I love you too." She whispered before closing her eyes and closing the space between our lips. Our lips moved together until I couldn't handle it anymore, I lost control. My tongue traced her lower lip, begging for entrance. She pulled back a bit, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Omigods, im so sorry." I said, honestly meaning it. She gave a small smirk.

"Don't worry about it." she said, closing the distance once again. This time though, her lips parted halfway through the kiss. My eyes popped open in surprise, but closed again. I slipped my tongue into the small opening between her lips, and she gasped in surprise as I lightly touched the tip of her tongue. Her hands moved up my chest, leaving the skin under my shirt tingling as they passed over it, Somehow, one wound around my neck, and the other tangled in my hair. My hands went from rubbing her back to one around her waist, and one stroking her right hip. The door _binged_; we stepped out of the elevator, still kissing. I walked backwards toward the nearest piece of furniture; an armchair. I sat down, and Avis sat on my lap. We broke for air. My hair was messy in my eyes, but I could see the faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"I got carried away, im sorry." I whispered.

"If _you_ got carried away, what happened to me?" she asked slyly. I laughed softly, her jet black hair felt soft against my skin, and her charcoal grey eyes were aroused.

"Im not sure." I admitted. She smiled and put her lips to mine, but this time, it was more passionate. Our lips moved together in time, she gasped for air. While she caught her breath, I took it as an opportunity. I kissed down her jaw line and to the base of her neck. I kissed back father behind her neck, then bit down softly. She moaned as I licked over the small mark that I had created. Her right hand tugged at the base hem of my camp half blood shirt. I moved my lips back to hers as my hand rested on top of her right hand. I gently guided it under the hem of my shirt, and then my hand went back to rubbing small circles on her hip with my thumb. My mind wandered to different situations as her hand rubbed my abs. They tingled whenever she moved her hand. I could feel my head going crazy as she massaged the muscles on my chest and stomach. _Does she know what she does to me?_ I thought internally as I gasped. Her hand was tracing the edge of the elastic band of my boxers. Before I could help it, I felt myself go a tiny bit hard. She giggled, but continued. She was teasing me. I let my hands go of her hips and lifted my arms, taking my shirt with them. My mind was going crazy, stupid hormones.

"Close your eyes." she whispered in my ear. This wasn't helping the below the belt situation. But I did as told and rested my head on the back of the chair as her hands and mouth wandered over my chest. She placed light kisses along my left side, her hands traced lightly down the line of my boxer elastic. I let out a completely unsuspected moan as she kissed down to where her right hand was resting; the buckle of my belt. I had been trying to keep my uh … second head under control, but that last soft kiss blew my cover.

"Avis, stop." I pleaded. I didn't want this to go too far. Especially since we were so young, and had a war to fight. She must've figured out what was happening.

"Oh, im … sorry." She said, blushing furiously.

"It's … alright." I said, pushing her gently off of my lap and walking awkwardly towards the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, and the door was closed, I turned on the shower, and sat down in the corner, just breathing.

"Omigods. OMIGODS." I kept repeating over and over again until Avis knocked on the door.

"You okay, Will?" she asked, in that concerned voice of hers. I sighed.

"Yeah. Ill be out in a few minutes, you should get some sleep. We have a raid planned for tomorrow." I called back.

I took a quick shower in cold water and calmed down. I put on my boxers and a pair of shorts (I kept an extra pair of everything in her bathroom in case Nico was away) and exited the bathroom, shaking the excess water out of my hair. Avis was sitting on the bed in her pyjamas, she had her mom's class ring on her finger (I know things like pyjamas and class rings may seem unnecessary during a war, but we all had something to remind us of home. Example: I have my older brother's dog tags. I don't really remember him, since he died when I was so young, but that doesn't mean I want to forget him. **(A/N: credit to Screamoutloud)**). I walked and sat down in front of her, taking her hands. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" I said, trying out a British accent; which made her crack up.

"Promise me one thing." She said through her laugh.

"What?" I asked, flopping back against the pillows.

"Never, ever do that again." She said, laughing hysterically before lying down beside me.

"You need a blanket?" I asked, grabbing the edge of one. She took my hand before I could pull it up, and placed it on her hip.

"Not as long as you're hear." She whispered before giving me a gently kiss on the corner of my mouth. I smiled through the kiss.

"Mmkay." I said before moving closer to her and wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my chest, her breathing already slowed, and her eyes already closed. Soon after that, I was in the same world; dream world. For demigods, it's never peaceful.


	7. i thought Percabeth was her favourite

**Its gonna be in Will's POV until I say it isn't … so don't get confused.**

_I was standing in the penthouse, in Avis's room to be exact. My dream self was watching us sleep, we look happy. She snuggled closer into my chest, and I could feel her warm breath on my neck. I smiled and looked at the girl I loved; I wouldn't trade her for anything. The door creaked open, and somebody stepped in the room. It was easy to see who it was; the light had been left on because I know Avis doesn't like the dark though it may seem strange. A guy with light curly brown hair, and green eyes that sometimes changed to grey looked around. He spotted us and a blush crept up his face, he felt like he was intruding on something personal. And he was. He looked around my age, maybe a bit older, and he was sort of scene/emo … I don't know how to describe it. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, black vans, a bright green shirt and he was carrying an orange camp half blood shirt with a black jacket. He wasn't a sight for sore eyes; he was actually … how to put this in a way that doesn't sound gay … I don't know, handsome? Why am I even thinking this? I asked myself, shaking my dream self's head. The boy looked around once more, then someone came to the door; I could only see the blonde hair, but I knew it was Annabeth. _

"_Oh, this is the penthouse." She said matter of factly._

"_Who's that?" he asked, gesturing to us. His voice reminded me of my dad's. This kid couldn't be a son of Apollo, could he? Annabeth walked into the room then smiled._

"_That is Will Solace and his girlfriend Avis Dyllan." _

"_Who are their parents?" his curiosity was starting to bug me now._

"_Well, Will is the head councillor of the Apollo cabin, and Avis, she is the only daughter or Erebos." _

"_Light and dark. That's ironic." He said, laughing a bit. Annabeth chuckled._

"_Yeah, almost like my boyfriend Percy and I, Poseidon and Athena, worst enemies. Completely opposites. Ive got a theory that its why our relationships work, like they say, opposites attract." She said, before ushering him out of the room to let us sleep. It seemed like only seconds had passed, but I could tell that it had been minutes. At least twenty. The door opened once again and the boy walked through. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking directly at Avis._

"_I know you probably can't hear me, but, ive seen you before Avis. I just feel like it. And … im Coda by the way; Coda Hale. Im not sure who my god parent is, it's my dad who's never been there for me. I got your message through the shadows two days ago in Texas, and I came as fast as I could. I- I just wanted you to know that." He said, before getting up, giving me a sad glance and walking back out of the door. For some reason, I wanted to punch that Coda kid in the face. Im normally not like that, but just the way he was talking to Avis made me mad. Like he was 'past lover' or something stupid like that. The scene changed. I was in the beaten up throne room on Olympus, and only one of the thrones was filled by none other then the goddess of love herself. I bowed respectfully._

"_Lady Aphrodite." I addressed her. _

"_Look at me, child of Apollo." She said. I did as I was told, and faced the smiling goddess. "I will not make your love life easy, as you can tell ive sent a challenge for you. That boy, Coda Hale has caught my attention. But do not get me wrong, I have also warned young Avis of this boy. She must ultimately make the choice." She said, all while keeping a straight face. She snapped her fingers and I was back in my own body._

I sat up urgently, my forehead was sticky with sweat and I was breathing hard. Avis sat up sleepily beside me.

"You ... Ok, Will?" she asked, yawning. I sat back against the headboard and pushed the hair off of my forehead.

"Yeah … just a dream I guess." When I said 'dream' she perked up a bit.

"Tell me." she said, straddling my stretched out legs.

"Im not sure, just like, an out of body experience. Then a warning from Aphrodite." Her eyes grew wide. I took her hands in mine, as I tried to reassure her that I was ok.

"Im fine, Avis. Trust me on this." I said as calmly as I could, but on the inside I was kind of freaking out. She sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to get anything out of me, and then rolled over, back to her side of the bed. She looked up at me with those big charcoal grey eyes, and pouted.

"Okay. Fine. It was just that this guy named Coda Hale was taken into interest by Aphrodite, and she sent him here to challenge us as a couple." She lost the pout, and looked thoughtful.

"Well, that's almost kinda what she told me in my dream the other day." I slid down so that my head was once again on the pillows, then looked at Avis directly in the eyes.

"I think we should go on a date." I decided. Her eyes lit up, and she gave me a smile.

"That would be awesome. Maybe after we do the raid today we can go to Jersey and see a movie. I haven't been to a movie in ages!" she drawled. I smiled as best as I could, but on the inside I was still scared. About our relationship, about the war, about the raid today, and about everything. If this wasn't for this suicide mission, I could imagine how I would've kissed Avis for the first time at camp. I would've taken her to the fireworks, and then we would go for a walk on the beach the next day; and then I would finally tell her how I felt and I would take her by surprise, and kiss her. Im such a hopeless romantic it's kind of sad. How it really happened is a different story. We were on our first date, taking a walk in the previously beautiful central park when we got surprise attacked by some empousai, easy enough to defeat. Avis had to dig into her powers for a few minutes when there were too many monsters ganging up on her, and I was too far away to help. So when she finally sliced the last empousai, she kinda fell over. So I ran over to her, and she was upset. I didn't know why, or how to fix it, so did the one thing I never thought id get a chance to do; I kissed her.

"That sounds amazing." I said, breaking out of my reverie before leaning over and pecking her on the lips once before looking at the alarm clock beside the bed.

"Ugh. It's like, three in the morning. Lets get some sleep." I said before getting up to turn off the light. I was about to flick the switch when I heard Avis cry from the bed,

"Don't turn the light off!" her voice was panicky.

"Kay." I said before walking back to the bed. I lay down and once again wrapped my arms around her waist. She snuggled up against me, and that's how we fell asleep.


	8. the guy on my shoulder is always right

I was being shaken awake; it's not the first time.

"Will!" someone hissed. I groaned and opened one eye, my half brother Cam was standing in front of me in full battle gear, his bow slung over his shoulder.

"Whaaaat?" I groaned.

"Raid. You, Avis, thirty minutes!" he said, urgently. My other eye popped open and I practically jumped out of bed.

"Go tell Chiron ill be there in a minute. Ill wake Avis." I said, pushing him out of the room.

"Avis!" I called, her eyes opened sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"The raid is in thirty minutes! Come on, get up!" I said, grabbing my armour which had been placed on the couch. I have no idea how they got there, but it worked for me. I pulled on a dirty T-shirt (no use getting a new one dirty) and some jeans. Avis was up in a flash, running around the room to find something to wear. She decided on one of my shirts and a pair of skinny jeans. She never failed to wear her skinny jeans, even in the middle of a war. _But that's why I love her …_ I thought, smiling inwardly. She turned her back to me, and peeled off her shirt. My eyes bugged when I saw the back of her black bra. _Snap outta it Will, it's not time for those kind of thoughts_. The little guy on my shoulder snapped at me. He was right. I sighed and turned away from her, putting on the rest of my armour. I heard the sound of her armour clanking, and decided it was safe to look again. I turned back around and saw her putting on her chest plate, but she was having problems doing up the back strap.

"Here." I murmured, walking over. I tightened the strap until she told me to stop. My hand lingered on her waist a moment longer, but then I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning around.

"It just doesn't feel like a relationship when we have to lead raids into the enemy's camp every week." I said, brushing back a piece of her unruly black wavy hair out of her face.

"Well, when we win this war, we can do what a normal couple does. Go for walks on the beach, sword fighting, and go to Olympus for the solstice party … yenno, any normal _demigod_ couple." She said, cracking a faint smile.

"That sounds good. But we have to raid the crap out of the Titans base." I said, smiling along with her. I turned to walk out the door, expecting her to be on my heels, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back around.

"One kiss?" She asked, with those big, innocently evil eyes.

"Definitely." I whispered, closing the distance between our lips. My mind couldn't help but wander as my hands wrapped around he waist concealed in bronze armour. My mind wandered to things like the time we were swimming back before the war started, and she got up and started dancing on the dock as a dare. I think the Stoll's still have a video of that. The time when she had to kiss Clovis because he had helped her with a prank she pulled on Connor and Travis, and we all knew that Clovis had this huge crush on her. When I saw her walk through the camp borders, battered and beaten, bleeding in numerous places, but a smile that said 'I know this is where im supposed to be'. My mind was pulled back to reality when she pulled her lips away from mine.

"You were thinking of when you saw me walking through the borders of camp, weren't you?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Im not sure. It was almost like I could see me walk down the hill, but from your point of view. It was … weird." She concluded, but smiled. I laughed a bit, then grabbed her hand.

"Well, I thought it was sort of weird that a girl with wild black hair and charcoal grey eyes was smiling and bleeding at the same time." I said, dragging her out the door, grabbing my bow on the way out. Once we were in the elevator, I let go of her hand for a moment to put the bow on my shoulders. It was a gift from dad, it was almost as tall as Avis, made with a special wood that can never break, painted with gold, and it glowed slightly.

"You look like your dad when you have your bow slung across your back." she said, thoughtfully.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Hmm … yes." She grabbed my hand and led me out the open elevator door.


	9. kitchen number 2

**Avis's POV**

Will and I walked out of the hotel, hand in hand. We were prepared for battle in our armour with our weapons at our side. Well, technically Will's bow was across his back, and my hunting knives were strapped to my legs. They clanked against my armour as we walked towards the Titans hotel. A group of about thirty people followed us down the street, no cars in sight. _As usual_, I thought. Ever since the war had been going on more then a few months, everyone had moved out of New York. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew it was something strange. So now, when we fight in the middle of a street (or in front of a Macy's department store) we don't have to worry about mortals running around screaming _"That girl has a shotgun!"_ trust me, when you have a few monsters AND the NYPD chasing you, it's not fun. I can speak from personal experience of course. Anyway. I leaned slightly against Will as we walked farther from safety; we had done this a lot in the past few months. Weekly raids, charging unexpectedly into battle, yenno …. Everything a mortal teenager with a boyfriend has to deal with. Yeah, right.

"So we still on for that date tonight?" he asked, I could hear hope in his voice. I smiled.

"Hades yes."

"Good." He murmured, pulling me closer to him. I could hear some of the more immature kids behind us gag, but I ignored them. Im not sure why, but I started humming the words of a song. I don't know how it got in my head, and I haven't even heard the song in forever since us demigods are not allowed to use electronic devices.

"Ill be your guardian angel, your sweet company. And wherever I go, ill make sure you're all I see." Will sang quietly. Perfectly in tune of course. Hello, son of the god of music here.

"You know the song?" I asked, confused. Not many people knew the song, let alone the band.

"Yeah, Abandon All Ships, I used to love them." He said **(A/N: I do not own any lyrics or songs that may come in later)**.

"I pray you'll be watching from, way up high. The shadow I can't see when the suns in the sky." I sang along to the beat in my head.

"You should become a singer." Will decided. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right!" I said through my laughter.

"Im serious though!" he said, laughing a little too.

"Well, you know what we should do?" I asked, thinking of a great idea.

"Yeah, what?" he asked, honestly curious.

"We should have a campfire!" I said, happy about the idea.

"We totally should. I can ask Chiron tomorrow, we don't have any raids, and it will definitely raise the spirits of the campers." He said, thinking aloud.

"Works for me." I said smiling. I stopped walking and turned around to face the group.

"Hey guys! What about having a campfire tomorrow night?" I yelled so everyone could hear. The crowd cheered so loud, and from that point I knew that we were going to get what we wanted.

"Ok! So! We all have to bug the Hades out of Chiron tonight so that maybe he'll let us have one!" I shouted once again. The Hermes kids cried out in joy, they were really good at bugging Chiron. And just about everyone around them. I smiled, as we kept walking.

I crept along the outer wall of the five star hotel the Titans had taken over as their headquarters. I motioned for Jake (head of the Hephaestus cabin) to follow me; his backpack full of traps and jars of Greek fire. He was almost reluctant to bring the Greek fire since that was how Beckendorf (Gods bless him) died when he and Percy blew up the princess Andromeda. We stalked around the building for a few minutes, marking the exits on the blue-prints the Athena cabin had found for us. We needed to know all of our escape exits before we got into anything big. I looked at my black watch, it had little silver stars splattered across the face; it had been a gift from the Goddess Asteria for helping her daughter get to camp safely. The time read 11:43 am. Will's group should just be getting inside by now. I worried about him, but I also knew that if he got in trouble, he could get out of it. We had been in many sticky situations before this, and it probably wouldn't be any different.

"Lets go in." I whispered to Jake. He nodded once, and gripped the straps of his backpack so hard his knuckled were white. This was the biggest raid we had ever done. We'd never resorted to blowing up a hotel, but if it was going to give us an edge in the war, then we were going to take it. We crept silently along the outer walls, getting closer to the back door with every step we took. Once we got to the back door (which actually led to the kitchen), I opened it a crack. I didn't hear any voices, or sounds, so I peeked through the door. I didn't see any monsters or demigods so that was good. I gave Jake thumbs up and slipped into the dark kitchen, making sure that as little light from the door splashed across the room. I walked in silently, feeling uncomfortable in the darkness. It wasn't like I couldn't see, but I was just jittery. I could actually see very well in the dark, I guess you could say I have night vision? My sight was tinted with green, like those night vision goggles you can buy. Behind me I grabbed Jake's wrist and pulled him through the dark maze that they called a kitchen. I could see that they hadn't used it in a while. They probably had another one near the other side of the hotel. I led Jake through the doors, until we heard voices coming our way. I looked around frantically as the voices came closer, and then in my night vision I spotted a counter made of metal with the cupboard doors open. I ran towards them, pulling an antsy Jake along and I shoved him into the cupboards. It wasn't a very good fit, but it would work since they were empty. I crawled in beside him, our legs pressed together but I really didn't mind since it was a life or death situation. I slowed my breathing, and put a hand over Jakes mouth. He was trembling a bit, but we couldn't show fear in here at this moment. The voices sounded like they were in front of us right now. I could see light shining through the very tiny crack in the cupboard door. I listened to what they were saying; they were talking in ancient Greek.

"_I know I smelt something_!" said a rough voice. Probably one of a Cyclops.

"_You idiot! There's nobody here! While we're here checking this abandoned kitchen, they are probably getting away_!" said a frustrated voice of a teenaged guy. Maybe around fifteen or sixteen. I squinted my eyes, and peeked through the crack. I was right; there was a Cyclops, and a teenage boy with light brown wavy hair. He had the weirdest eyes though. They were more gold then yellow, but id never seen eyes like that before.

"_Sorry boss_." Muttered the Cyclops, hanging his head.

"_Let's just report back to Lord Kronos before he kills them all_." His words made me freeze where I was. _Them_. He couldn't mean like, the other group. Could he? He continued speaking. "_That blonde boy will be a fighter, I can tell. That stupid bow of his. Damn son of Apollo. And the blonde girl …. Damn. She's mine_." He said, almost hungrily. I knew exactly who he was talking about, which scared the shit out of me. They _had _captured the other group. And now they had Will and Annabeth. I needed to do something. I heard footsteps echoing down the hall, and figured it was safe to exit the cupboard. We climbed out of the small enclosed space, almost being blinded by the light that had forgotten to turn off. Jake gave me a scared look. I tried to hide the fear on my face, but I think it was sort of obvious.

"Jake, you go and get backup. We might need it. Ill find where they have the other group, and think of something. Now go!" I said, pointing my finger at the door. Jake was out of there in a matter of seconds, running in the direction of the hotel. I sighed, and tapped my watch. It immediately grew into a long javelin, my weapon of choice other then my hunting knives. I frowned and twirled the javelin in the air; its celestial bronze designs glittered in the fluorescent light, but the form changed into a four foot long sword. The designs along the side showed constellations and Greek symbols.

I walked towards the door, and stuck my head out before I fully stepped into the open. I pulled out the blue print, and found where I was. I folded it and put it back in my pocket, then walked down the hall casually like I belonged here. I tried not to show my fear, but I was still scared. I walked towards the nearest door and it read "conference room." I could hear voices coming from inside, but it sounded just like chatter, so I moved on. The next door read "kitchen #2" so I ignored it and kept walking. Door number three was a bit farther down then the rest, so it made me more suspicious. The door read "boiler room" but it was crossed out. So instead, it read "chambers/dungeon" medieval enough? I looked around quickly before sneaking into the boiler room. They had converted it to make cells, and I could hear yelling coming from down the hall, and it sounded a lot like Annabeth's yelling. Trust me; I would know what its like. Will and I had been caught fooling around (and no, not like that you perverted people) while we were supposed to be concentrating in a war council meeting, and other times like that. I smiled and ran down the hallway towards the voices.


	10. things go very very wrong

**This one is a tad shorter then the others, but I assure you, it is ok.**

I ran towards Annabeth's yelling, and instantly ran into trouble on the way. Trouble being Themis. I don't think she was too happy to see me, especially after I punched her and broke her pretty little nose. She was blonde, just like Athena, but her eyes were cold blue.

"So, we meet again, little girl." She sneered.

"Don't call me little girl. I recon that last time we met, the 'little girl' broke your pretty little nose." I said, rather rudely. Now, do not ever talk to a Titaness like this, unless you are A) invincible. B) Afraid of nothing. Or C) you've got nothing to lose. Well, I have none of those, but I guess I survived the last fight. Her face went red with anger, and she started glowing. I had enough sense to turn and run in the other direction before I got incinerated. I ran down another hallway, and I got closer to the shouting. If I hadn't stopped when I did, I would've run straight into a few baby Cyclops'. They spotted me, and immediately started to attack me. So on instinct, I fought back. The Cyclops' weren't the problem, its when I got distracted that was the issue. There only had been three Cyclops' so I got through them easily. I turned and started to figure out how to unlock the doors that imprisoned my friends, but I had completely forgotten about Themis. She's got really good timing too. I was almost done hacking the lock to pieces when she hit me over the head with the hilt of her celestial bronze sword. I immediately fell to the ground, felt pain spread through my body, and blood making its way down my neck and soaking my shirt and armour. I heard the yelling start again, and then a bright light hovering over me. I realized that Themis was holding her hand over my head, and it was glowing really brightly.

"Hold on!" cried a familiar voice. I heard a big crash of metal on stone, and then Themis had been tackled to the ground. I could feel myself starting to fade, id been through so much, id been injured so many times.

I heard Nico's voice through the shouting; it was sharp, crisp and clear.

"She's almost gone." he said. Everyone stopped when they registered what he had just said. That's when the panicking started. People started rushing over to me, mostly Apollo's kids. They were trying to heal me, but I kept pushing them weakly away. I didn't want to be with any of them when I died; I wanted to be with one person.

"Will." I murmured sleepily. My eyelids starting to feel like they had weights attached, but I fought to keep them open, afraid that if I closed them again, they'd never re-open. Whispers erupted from the group of Apollo kids huddling around me while the others fought off Themis.

"Will." I said, a bit louder. A girl –McKenzie- stood up and shouted something that I couldn't hear because my ears were ringing from all the blood flowing to my head. The crowd separated and I saw through blurry vision the familiar blonde headed boy come running to my side.

"Go help!" he said in a very strained voice. I could tell he was close to tears because he never sounded like that. His sibling immediately did as told as Will picked me up bridal style and carried me into a different hallway, all the while telling me to please keep my eyes open. It was getting harder and harder to comply, but he finally set me down. He raised his hand over the wound on my head; I pushed it away as best I could.

"Don't." I said, my voice was weak.

"No." he said stubbornly, raising his hand again. I didn't have the strength to push it away, so I moved closer to him; my head was in his lap. His pants were completely ruined with my blood by now, I suspected. He started humming a frantic hymn to his dad, and his hand was glowing. The hymn once again sounded like a lullaby. My eyes drifted closed, and the pain took over.

"Not your fault." I whispered almost so inaudible that not even a bat would've heard it.

"No! Avis, don't! Please! I love you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please." Sobbed Will, taking my head in his hands. I couldn't see his expression, but I could feel his tears dripping on my face, but I didn't mind.


	11. a little golden sun

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I walked into the quiet room, not wanting to break the news. Will's expression went cold as he saw us walk in, hand in hand. Our hands immediately separated, not wanting to make him angry.

"What do you want?" he asked, highly annoyed. His hand gripped that of Avis who was lying in the hospital bed; unconscious. The way she has been for the last three weeks.

"Will, she's been in a coma for three weeks. A few more days, and there's nothing we can do. Don't you think its … time to let go?" Annabeth asked cautiously since I didn't have the guts to say it. I mean, how would I feel if Avis was Annabeth and I was Will? I'd feel pretty resentful if you ask me.

"No, its not." He said, coolly. Trying to keep his anger in check.

"But Will-" Annabeth tried.

"But _what_ Annabeth? She's not dead!" he insisted.

"Well, ill just go then." She said, obviously trying to keep back tears. She had been close to Avis since she got to camp. Annabeth walked out of the room, and I could see Will visibly relax against his chair, putting his face in his hands.

"I don't know what's going to happen, and it scares Me." he said shakily. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to sit down. I put a hand on Will's shoulder, and realized that he was shaking badly.

"Nobody knows what's going to happen, Will. We're all hoping that she'll wake up … but if she doesn't, well, then you might have to let go." I said quietly. I could feel Will tensing up.

"But I don't want to let go of her yet. We were just starting to … you know … I don't even know! But everything was going good, and I don't want this to end." He said, frustrated. I could see the tears escaping the barrier of his hands. I was at a loss for words, im not sure what would happen if I was in this position. I probably wouldn't be any better then Will at this point.

"Ill let you think, and come back later." I said, before getting up and walking silently down the hall. I passed Nico on the way; he looked even worse then usual. I caught his eyes, and he nodded once. I knew what he meant even without spoken words. Avis was gone, she might be here, but her spirit is gone. I felt my eyes go wet, but I refused to cry. This was a war, and we had lost so many people. Id promised myself I wouldn't cry or show any weakness. But this was too much. I let one single tear escape but then wiped it away with the back of my hand before anyone saw it.

**Will's POV**

After Percy left, I stood up and walked around the room, trying not to rip out my hair.

"Why me? Why her? What did we ever do!" I yelled at the ceiling, well, more to the gods then anything.

"You didn't do anything." Said a clear voice from the doorway. I spun around to face Nico Di Angelo. One of the people I least wanted to see right now. I mean, _everyone_ knew that he had this huge crush on Avis ever since he got to camp; it wasn't a secret anymore.

"What do you want." I asked bluntly, not caring if I sounded rude.

"I wanted you to know that she's gone Will." He said, staring me directly in the eye and walking towards the bed.

"She's not gone." I protested, trying to believe what I was saying.

"Will, she's gone, and you can't just let her suffer here. I talked to my dad, and he said she'll reach Elysium." There was strain in his voice, like he was trying hard not to show any emotion.

"I said she's _not gone_!" I yelled, he was getting on my nerves.

"Just let her go, Will! Just let her go!" he yelled back, getting in my face even though I was about five inches taller then him.

"And why should i?" I yelled back. I could hear footsteps running down the hall, probably coming to break up the fight that was going to happen.

"Because you love her!" he screamed before spinning on the spot and disappearing.

I looked somewhat like an idiot when Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia ran in, standing all alone, seething in anger.

"Will, what's going o?" asked Chiron, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I said, sitting back down in the orange plastic chair and taking Avis's hand.

"William Solace, tell us what happened." Demanded Annabeth. I glared at her with so much intensity that she actually shrunk back.

"Nico told me to let her go." I said through clenched teeth, staring at Avis's closed eyes, practically willing them to open and prove my point.

"But Will, you have to let her go eventually." Said Thalia in a rough voice. I looked up to glare at her, but was met by her own death glare; and from Thalia, they were pretty freaky. I gave up my act; I couldn't keep it any longer.

"I …. Just give me a few more minutes. Please." I said quietly. They nodded and left the room, probably to go call Hades or Nico or something. I stood up off of my chair, never letting go of Avis's hand. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. I stayed like that for a few minutes, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, well, Nico says you're already gone, but I just wanted to talk to you before I …. Let you go." I chocked out the last few words, but continued. "Well, I love you Avis, and I always will. I don't think that there is another girl out in the world like you. I mean your unruly wavy black hair that has a mind of its own, your charcoal grey eyes that go dark whenever you're mad at someone, and your crooked smile that makes you look so sinister. There's nothing more I could love about you, because, you are … my everything. But they say that if you truly love someone, then you should let them go. Im not sure if I really believe that, but I guess it's sort of true. I wanted to give you this that night, when we were supposed to go on our date, but I guess it's never too late. So, here." I said, pulling out a black and gold velvet box from my pant pocket. I opened it, and stared at the two beautiful silver rings that shined against the black interior. One was delicate, and had a black piece of obsidian residing in the middle, and the other was wider with a little gold sun. Promise rings.

"I wanted to give this to you, hoping that after this war is over, and we were old enough, we could start a life together." I whispered, but loud enough for her to hear while I slipped the ring on the fourth finger from her thumb on her left hand. Did you know the reason that wedding and promise rings are put on that finger? It's because that's the only place in the body that has a vein that goes directly to the heart; it's called Venus amoris.

I felt a tear slip from my eyes as I put on my own ring. I should see her smiling right now, accepting my promise (or so I hope); not just lying here with a blank expression on her face, with her eyes closed. I heard the door creak open and my head shot up. Thalia, Chiron, Annabeth, Percy and Nico walked into the room. Nico looked like he didn't want to be here, but I guess they had talked him into it.

"Lets get this over with." He grumbled, walking towards the bed. He put his hand over her heart, but looked me directly in the eyes before doing anything else.

"You ready?" he asked, his voice cracking. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly for what im sure was the last time. I pulled back and nodded my head, closing my eyes wanting this to be over. Nico started murmuring a hymn to his father, sort of like I do when I want to heal someone. His hand glowed in a back purplish light, and the room went cold. I opened my eyes, thinking it was over. Annabeth was crying into Percy's shoulder, who was trying to hold back his tears. Thalia's eyebrows were scrunched together like she does when she's trying not to show any emotion and Chiron had his head bowed murmuring a prayer. I looked at Nico who was speaking a bit louder now, and getting frustrated. His eyebrows knit together and his hand glowed brighter, but his complexion went paler, and his eyes glazed over.

"It's …. It's not working!" he said finally, letting out a huff. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him like he was an alien.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hope was trying to crawl into my heart, but I pushed it down.

"Something's blocking me from sending her spirit to Elysium." He said, burrowing his brow even further, staring at her with such intensity it was making _me_ uncomfortable.

"Is that bad?" I asked Thalia. Chiron's head snapped up and he stared directly at me.

"William, take her hand." I looked at everyone's faces; we were all confused.

"Just do it!" demanded Chiron. He seemed to do that much more these days. I grabbed Avis's hand and she jolted into an upright position. Annabeth and Thalia screamed. I didn't know Thalia_ could_ scream. Hmm.

"Omigods!" said Nico, who I think had shit his pants.

"Will!" said Avis, flinging her arms around me and pulling me down on the bed, practically on top of her.

"I thought you were dead." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Dead?" she asked, putting her hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, you've been in a coma for three weeks straight!" I said. Her expression became confused.

"I had the weirdest dream…" she said. "But it wasn't a dream, was it?" she said. I turned to everyone who was looking sort of uncomfortable.

"Can we all talk later?" I asked them. Chiron nodded and left the room, the others followed.


	12. im always hungry

Avis's POV

"So let me get this straight: I pissed off Themis AGAIN, and then ran away. Almost freed you guys, and then got hit really hard over the head with the back of her sword, which almost shattered my skull, and killed me. Then you escaped from the doors, and fought Themis. But you carried me to a back hallway, and tried to heal me. Then I went unconscious and have been ever since?" I asked, looking at him, trying to remember if I had gotten all the major facts he had given me.

"Pretty much, yeah." He said, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. We were lying on our sides in my hospital bed, looking at each other.

I sighed and then sat up, rubbing my temples. Something cold pressed against my forehead, something that hadn't been there before. I looked at my hand curiously, and saw a silver ring with a small piece of black obsidian. I cocked my head to the side, admiring the beautiful ring. I looked back at Will, who was now blushing furiously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, um, see, I wanted to do that on the night of our date …. But …. Yenno." He said, stuttering a few times.

"Do what?" I asked, still staring at the ring.

"It's a- um, promise ring?" he offered. I nodded slowly.

"Ok then?" I said, still confused.

"Listen," he said, sitting up beside me. "Avis, I love you and you know that. I was going to promise you that after the war, when we were old enough, that we could start a life together. Well, if you want to." He said. I sat there, completely shocked. His eyes searched mine for a minute, and I didn't move.

"Sorry," he decided. "It was a stupid idea. You can keep the ring if you want, but I just- I don't know. Whatever." he said, sitting back against the wall. He ran his hands through his hair, practically covering his face.

"Hey," I said softly, moving his bangs from his eyes with a free hand. "Don't worry about it. I accept." I said, keeping my gaze down. I looked into his eyes, and they sparkled.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I just said that to lead you on." I said making a serious face. He broke out in a smile and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but smile too.

"So uh, im pretty hungry." I said, my stomach growling for emphasis.

"I can hear that, let's go get some grub, and then we can talk with Chiron." He said, jumping out of the bed, grabbing my hand and pulling me up along with him.

**Really, really, really short I know! Im sorry guys, but ive had so much going on in the last week and I haven't been able to write more then this! I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**


	13. the past comes to haunt me

**Will's POV**

Avis jumped off the bed, pulling me with her. She wobbled a bit, but didn't fall which was surprising since she hadn't walked in three weeks.

"You good?" I asked, putting my arm around her waist to support her. She sighed, and then leaned into me.

"Its good having you back." I said into her hair.

"It's good to be back." she said before starting to walk towards the door. I was about to open the door, when someone turned the doorknob and opened the door instead. I stumbled back, being pushed by the door.

"Sorry!" I heard a male voice say. The voice rang a bell, but I didn't recognize it immediately. I looked up after regaining my balance and my words got stuck in my throat. There, right in front of me, stood the boy from my dream. Ok, that sounded really gay … sorry. What I meant was, it was the guy that I had seen when I had my out of body experience. That sounds better …

"Uh, its ok." Said Avis, confusion clear on her face. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, and then the boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Im, ah, Coda Hale." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

**Avis's POV**

_Coda_. Hmm. He looked familiar, but ive never seen him before. I looked around, the moment was extremely awkward.

"Im Avis Dyllan, and this is uh, my boyfriend Will Solace." I said, trying to break the dead silence. Will nodded, never taking his gaze away from Coda. Cue another awkward silence …..

"Chiron sent me to make sure you guys were ok. Ill just go tell him you're fine." He said before trying to back out of the room, but I grabbed his forearm and pulled him back.

"Wait! I uh, who's your parent?" I asked, trying to cover for my stupid action of pulling him back. He shrugged his lips in a grim line.

"Don't know."

"Well, who is your mortal parent?" I asked.

"My mom, but im starting to think that she's not really my mom. Yenno what I mean?" he asked. I gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. It was the same for my step dad. I didn't know that he wasn't actually my father until my parents sent me to camp." I said, trying to not flashback to that bad day when my mom dropped me at the borders with only my clothes in a huge duffle bag. _Too late …_

**Flashback**

"Mommy, don't make me go, please, the monsters are so scary!" I pleaded, gripping the door of the car.

"If you train they won't be scary! Now go, I have an appointment in half an hour, and im going to be late!" she said, checking her watch and frowning. She hit the gas, and pulled away, leaving me standing there in the middle of nowhere with a huge duffle bag full of anything I could fit in it. I looked around, trying to not cry. I saw a big hill, but it was fuzzy. I decided that I should just start there, and if I didn't find anything, then I would try somewhere else.

I started up the steep hill, and was halfway up when I heard something slithering. I didn't think anything of it; it was probably just a snake so I kept walking. I was almost at the top of the hill when I heard something running behind me. I turned and saw a green snake lady running from the bottom of the hill. I screamed and started running as fast as I could. I got to the top of the hill, but the monster was too fast. She tackled me to the ground in front of a huge Christmas tree. All I really remember was my forehead hurting, and then shouts from the other side of the hill. The monster lady was clawing at me, and I was trying my best to block my face, scared that I might lose an eye or something vitally important.

"We need to help her!" yelled a boy.

"No, I want to see if she can fight on her own." Said a strong, mature voice. I wanted to scream as loud as my six year old voice could that I needed help, but I was too busy fighting the monster with my scrawny arms.

"Pass her a knife!" yelled the boy from before. I heard a whistling sound, then a thump beside me. I risked moving my hand for a moment to grab the object, and felt the cold metal handle of a blade. I wrapped my hand around it, and brought it towards the monsters back so fast that I didn't know I could even do that. Just as the blade touched her green scales, she turned into shimmery gold dust. I heard a lot of murmurs from the group of people I was assuming were standing behind me.

I stood up shakily from the ground, grabbing my bag on the way up. I turned around to face the people, and saw a lot of murmuring teenagers. Maybe one kid my age. He had gold-ish blonde hair, a goofy smile, and clear blue eyes. He had a bow slung across his back, it was almost taller then him and was gold. He stood amidst the crowd of people who were whispering, and staring.

I felt a smile spread across my face. Id killed my first monster. The first of many to come.

**End of flashback.**

I stumbled backwards; the memory had hit a nerve. I never liked talking about that day. The day when my mother left me at camp to fend for myself, worrying about her stupid doctor's appointment. The doctor's appointment to tell her what sex her new baby was going to be. _My replacement … _I thought bitterly. I shook my head; both boys were looking at me worriedly.

"You ok?" whispered Will. I looked up at his eyes, and for a moment I saw the same seven year old boy that I had seen the first day of my new life.

"Just a um, flashback." I said.

Will searched my eyes, looking for an answer as Coda stood there awkwardly. His expression became hard.

"You don't have to think about her anymore. She left you, and look where you are now. Almost as powerful as Nico. She's done nothing to help you get where you are, so forget about her. You have a new family now." he said, his eyes never leaving mine as he put his hands on my shoulders and shook them gently. I nodded once, my eyes brimming with salty tears.

"Yeah, ok. Um, we should talk to Chiron now." I said wiping my eyes with the sleeve of Wills t-shirt that I was wearing.

"Coda, if you'll excuse us." Said Will, obviously trying really hard to be polite.

"Oh, of course." He said, moving aside to let Will and me through.

Once we were down the hall heading towards the lobby, I smacked Will in the arm.

"What was that for!" he said in surprise.

"For being rude to Coda. What did he ever do to you?" I asked. He frowned when I mentioned Coda.

"What?" I asked, turning from upset to concern.

"Its, well, its stupid."

"You're stupid, we all agree. Now tell me." I said.

"Well, you know a few weeks ago when I had that dream?" he asked. I nodded, letting him continue. "Well, Coda was, well, When Aphrodite said that she was going to make our relationship hard, she was talking about Coda."


	14. some wars you just cant win

**In Avis's POV, but in journal form**.

_Four weeks later: Wednesday_.

Dear Dave,

Nothing much has happened after I woke up from my coma about four weeks ago, just the usual. After we talked to Chiron, we went back to schedule: plan, train, and raid. Plan, train, raid. The same things over and over and over. But one thing has changed: Will. Im not sure what happened to him, but he's changed. And I don't know whether I like it or not. To put it into words, he's more … tense? Aggressive? Maybe even more possessive of me. Yeah, I guess any (or all) of those could work. The angrier (possessive/tense) Will gets, the more I find myself hanging out with Coda. He's got this … calm vibe to him that I like. Not that I like him. I like Will. That's why im wearing his ring, right? Well, to be honest, im not so sure I should've agreed to wear the ring. It's not like im saying I don't love Will anymore, but we're so young, im only turning fifteen, there are many different things that could happen. After all, we are in the middle of a war that doesn't seem to be ending. But enough of this subject, I don't want to think about this anymore.

Anyway. So, nothing has really changed from our perspective of the war, but we have figured something out. Something vitally important to the Titans army. They need two very powerful demigods dead to win the war. Two demigods that are still walking and breathing. How do we know this? Well, Rachel, being our Oracle had a short prophecy lapse the other day. I would've told you about it that night Dave, but we were so busy trying to figure out what it meant, and I was too tired when we finished. Im sorry, but ill tell you about it now. Ok, well, the prophecy was sort of short, and very blunt.

_Two born of power_

_Must accomplish many daunting task's_

_Not sure whether they will move on to the next,_

_Or if this will be their last._

_King of the dead and son of light,_

_Shall hear the skeletons song, _

_Late in the night._

_If they return,_

_The world will be at peace,_

_But consequences will take place;_

_A demigod's heart will stop its pace._

Well, I lied. It's not short, and it's not blunt either. Its one of the hardest prophecies we have gotten since the great prophecy was issued about fifty three years ago. So far we've only figured out a few of the lines. Mostly who will be involved with this prophecy. We figure that since Rachel gave _me_ the prophecy, I am one of the two 'born of power' and we suspect that Coda is the other. 'King of the dead and son of light' is a pretty easy line to figure out: Nico and Will. The only thing that confuses us about that line is the part about 'the skeletons song'. The last verse of the prophecy is so far the worst: '_if they return, the world will be at peace. But consequences will take place; a demigod's heart will stop its pace_.' I think that's the scariest line of the entire prophecy, but I can't let anybody know that. I mean, how would it look, having the leader of the quest, scared out of their wits because the prophecy suggests that a demigod will die? There are so many risks about going on a quest, and I don't want to end up dead. I haven't even really lived yet; my entire life has been training and fighting, and quests and training, and wars, and training, and more training! I don't want that to be the story of my life. But so far, my lif-

I didn't get to finish that sentence because just then, a voice broke through the perfect silence of the broken down elevator I was currently hiding in.

"Avis, What are you doing in a broken down elevator?" asked Coda. I scrambled to hide my journal, but I guess it was too late. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, reaching a hand out, presumably to get my journal. I kept it behind my back until he realized that he wasn't going to get it. He retracted his hand, and sighed.

"Fine. Guess I wont get to read your deepest darkest secrets." He said pouting.

"You've got that right." I finally said, getting over the shock of someone actually catching me with my journal. Nobody knew about it. Well, not anymore anyways.

"So why are you all alone in an elevator?" he asked, looking around. "It's creepy in here." He said, bringing his green eyes to meet mine.

"I don't find it creepy. And I like being alone." I said, defending my choice. "Plus, there's no real down time in the middle of a war." I said quietly tracing the gold letters on the cover of the journal I'd pulled out from behind my back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I looked up.

"Nobody should like being alone." Whispered Coda. Silence filled the air as I let that sink in. he was right, nobody should like being alone. It's not normal, not human almost. But then again, im not completely human either.

"Life is hard, and sometimes you just need to take some time off. But demigod life is harder, you're forced to choose between good and evil, fight or be a coward." I said, trying to make sense of this all. Then another thought came to mind. "Live or die." I said so quietly a mouse was louder.

"It doesn't have to be 'live or die'. You're not forced to do anything. You bend to the will of the gods because that's what you feel is right. If you weren't a daughter of a minor god -maybe you happened to be a daughter of Hermes-, would you be fighting as hard as you are now? Maybe … maybe you're fighting to make your dad proud. Just maybe." He said with a bit more aggression, grabbing my hand.

You know, so many people have told me to stop being so brave and break down for once, that I have to let my emotions out sometime. I usually tell the people who say that to me that this is a war, not a movie where everything is going to be alright in the end. People die in wars, and some wars you just can't win. I don't want to lose this war; I don't want my life to be a demigod hell. Yes, sometimes I may resent being born a demigod, but I also don't want others to suffer because we made a bad decision, a bad turn somewhere down the road. This war is for freedom and humanity, however cheesy that may sound. But it's true. And nobody can deny that. I realized that I was saying this all in my head instead of actually speaking it, so there was Coda, looking at me with intense eyes, waiting for a response. And I didn't know what to give him. Finally, I came up with something suitable.

"Some wars Coda, you just can't win them. But I don't want to be known as 'the daughter of whatshisface' who gave up all hope. I want to be remembered, I want to be in those myths, I want to be somebody's hero. Whether it's just one person, or the world. And im not giving up on that just yet. You wait and see, we're going to win this war, and I will be the one leading my family possibly to their deaths, but at least those who survive will know that we went down trying. And yes, maybe im doing this to make my dad proud, but is that so much to ask for? He's never been in my life, Coda. And I don't expect him to start coming for weekly visits, but I just want him to know I exist." I said, taking my hand back from his with force and standing up. I turned on my heels and took a step towards the door, but turned to put in the last few words.

"We will wi-" was all I could get out of my mouth before Coda's was not even two inches away. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, it tasted like pineapple.

"Say my name." he whispered. In the back of my head, I knew this was seriously wrong, and the ring on

my finger was weighing heavily on my conscience. And I almost let that little voice talk me out of it, but words are like vomit, once they come up, you can't push them back down without great force.

"Coda Jonathon Hale." I whispered. Before closing my eyes, I swear I saw a smile play on the boys lips. But that was before they crash landed on mine. Suddenly, I was backed into a wall, Coda's hands on my hips.

But all I can remember thinking was_ did I really just compare words to vomit?_

**I hope you guys liked it, im sorry I haven't been able to write for a while, and I was hoping a good chapter would make up for it.**


	15. my life is a game, and im the doll

My eyes were wide open, looking at the strange room surrounding me. It didn't make sense what I was doing here, nothing made sense. But it all came crashing down like a white cap on the shore. _Coda. Kiss. Room. Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?_ I thought, sitting up. All I could think was that my stomach and shoulders were cold. I looked down and slapped my hand over my mouth to stop a scream from escaping. Why would I scream? Well, let's just say if you walked in the door to whatever room I was in, you could clearly see my black bra. _Clearly_. Do you get it? Once I was sure that I wasn't going to try to scream again, I looked around frantically for something to cover with. I saw my shirt lying all scrunched on the floor. I grabbed it with lightning speed and tugged it on over my head. Once I was sort of calm I took in my surroundings. I was sitting in a big bed covered with a thick feather comforter; Coda was snoring softly by my side. From what I could see, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I lifted up the comforter and was almost relieved to see that he was still wearing his boxers. _Almost_. My eyes searched the room once more, and I choked on the air that was supposed to get to my lungs. Im not sure how I did not notice it, but my shorts were practically across the room. I fell back against the pillows hard creating a muted thump. Apparently, the muted thump was just loud enough to wake up Coda.

"Hey." He said giving me a sleepy smile. His green eyes were so clear and his curly brown hair was just messy enough. Wait, stop. I rubbed my temples, and Coda's expression changed to something more serious. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down so that I was facing him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tracing my cheek. I opened my mouth, but nothing wanted to come out.

"I- I don't know what happened …. Last night, but, but I think it was wrong." I finally choked out. His expression softened, and his gaze went to some dust particle on the bed.

"I know." he whispered. "Let's just, forget about it?" he asked, still looking at the particle. He didn't sound like he wanted to forget about it though.

"That sounds … good." I decided, but I had one more thing to ask. "But why don't I remember anything that happened?" I asked, lifting his chin so his eyes would meet mine. His head cocked to the side, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"What do you mean you don't remember anything?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't remember anything," I said. I tried hard to concentrate on what happened last night, but whenever I got a fuzzy picture, the spot behind my eyes started burning, and everything went black for a moment. "Its like, Everytime I try to remember something, my head hurts and I black out for a moment." I said finishing my sentence.

"What does that mean though?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I- im not sure what that means, but i know who to ask. And I know that nobody is going to find out." I said, getting up off the bed slowly. I grabbed the big comforter last minute, remembering my situation. I ripped it off the bed and wrapped it around my waist, walking towards my lonely person-less skinny jeans. I could hear groans of complaining coming from Coda about how cold it was, but it didn't matter. I carefully slipped my pants on, making sure not to let anything show. I tossed the blanket back on the bed but Coda was already up.

"Who're you going to ask?" he pressed. I shrugged, though I already knew who.

"Jason." I said simply. Coda nodded his head. "Something similar happened to him a few years ago when Hera stole his memories. And you might want to put some pants on." I said, walking around the room grabbing my numerous items. The last thing I picked up from the ground was my journal. I traced the gold _A _on the cover before heading towards the door. My hand turned the knob but I hesitated, and turned around to see Coda standing by the big leather armchair in his boxers; a sad expression on his face.

"What … what did we do last night?" I asked. I had to know whether I remembered it or not.

"Nothing bad, I promise you. We kissed until we heard someone walking down the hall, so we decided to find one of the abandoned rooms," he said that in one breath before sitting down on the armchair. "We locked the door when we found this place, and yenno, made it over to the bed I guess. I think you got really caught up in the moment –or maybe you were possessed or something- because you wanted to take our clothes off. To be honest, it's not like I would've disagreed. But then it started going a bit too far, and I didn't want you to regret it, so we stopped. For a while there, we just … I don't know, laid there, not really speaking. It was… it was really nice. And then we fell asleep." He finished. As he talked, blurry visions filled my head, but also that pain. I staggered a bit, Coda jumped up to help me before I fell. He put his hands on my elbows, steadying me before I heard someone speak.

"Don't drop her." said a woman in a long violet dress. I was so shocked by her appearance that I practically leapt backwards. Coda turned on his heels, his face beet red with embarrassment.

"Lady Aphrodite." He greeted before giving a small bow of respect. I, on the other hand just stood there like an idiot.

"Well, apparently im not getting a respective bow from miss im-to-shocked-to-move over here." She said, half frowning. "But that is not why im here. Anyway. So, I have recently been watching Cavis channel lately-"

"Cavis?" I asked, interrupting. Wow, how rude am I going to be today? "Sorry, keep going." I said before she blasted me to ashes. Aphrodite is a goddess you definitely do not want on your enemy list.

"As I was saying," she continued, glaring at me. "I have recently been watching Cavis channel, and I have noticed a lot of chemistry going on between you two love birds. As I am goddess of love and beauty, I found the happenings of last night rather interesting." She said, walking around the bed where she had appeared. I swear I could've just died right there. It's bad when a god is watching what you do everyday, but when they watch you um …. Do stuff like that, its just plain embarrassing. And since gods are known to have rather big mouths –excuse my rudeness- it normally doesn't stay secret for very long. She continued with her speech. "But the fact that you dear," she said pointing to me. "Are currently dating a son of Apollo, a very handsome one at that, and you honey," she said pointing to Coda. "Have just come in-between my favourite couple since Percabeth, I am not sure what to make of you three." She said, her lips forming a grim line. Just then, a sly smile spread across her face and I swore I saw a light bulb above her head ding. She walked towards Coda, resting a hand on his chest. She stared at him almost amused, before looking back to me; a smirk playing on her cherry red lips.

"Does this make you jealous?" she asked, taking a step closer to Coda. I didn't want any part of her touching him. But instead of responding, I held my lips in a grim line, letting my face show nothing as she pushed Coda back against the nearest wall. She walked towards him like a lion stalking its prey, her image changing every few seconds. "What about now?" she asked, pressing herself up against a very uncomfortable looking Coda. His eyes were searching for a way out of this situation. Still, no answer. She frowned, but somehow it made her look prettier.

She tilted her face up towards his, their lips barely apart.

_What about now? _

Her voice rang in my head. I knew it before I saw it, but she leaned in closer and placed her lips softly on Coda's. That's it. Covers blown. I stalked over towards where Aphrodite was trying to get her godly tongue into Coda's mouth, but he was holding out Thankgods.

"Get off of him!" I practically yelled, pushing the love goddess off of him. Instead of getting blasted to pieces like I thought I would, the goddess just smiled.

"Ill let you figure this one out on your own. Toodle-loo!" she said before turning on the spot and disappearing in a cloud of DKNY scented smoke. I threw m\the stuff that I hadn't dropped to the ground and made a frustrated sound.

"This is a game to her! My entire life is a fucking game to her!"

**Ooops, pardon the language please (; but I hope this was an ok chapter, not really sure how to get this whole 'Coda/Avis/Will' love triangle started. Buuuuut ….. Here ya go I guess.**


	16. Piper, please dont hit me : Jasons POV

**Jason's POV (sorry if he's a bit OOC, I wasn't sure how to write him in this scene, but I wanted it to be him instead of someone like Travis or anther girl for example)**

As soon as I heard the yelling, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, and the yelling wasn't stopping. By the time I reached the door to the room where the sound was coming from, my sword was in hand. I flung open the door, expecting monsters, but all I got was a very confused looking Coda wearing only his boxers, and a freaking out Avis. Once I realized there was no danger, I flipped my sword back into coin mode, won't need it.

Avis was now on the ground, curled up hugging her knees, and bawling. I looked at Coda, and he had wide eyes. I motioned with my head for him to let me take care of this; Avis was like a little sister to me. As soon as Coda saw the motion, he was grabbing his pants and bounding out of the room as fast as he possibly could. _I wonder why he's in his boxers_. I let the thought peruse around for a while.

"Avis?" I asked gently, crouching down so I was eye level. "What happened?" she didn't respond, she was still crying. I doubt she even heard me. I sighed and grabbed her arms, lifting her off the floor, and walked towards the white leather couch. I sat down so that she was facing me, trying to wipe the tear stains from her face.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." She lied blatantly. I raised an eyebrow and she gave in.

"You- you have to promise to swear on the Styx that you won't tell anyone. Not a living, immortal, or dead soul." She said dead serious, looking me directly in the eyes.

"I swear on the river Styx that I won't tell a living, immortal or dead soul." I said solemnly. Whatever this was, it must be bad. She looked like she was about to burst, her eyes darted around every five seconds, like she was expecting someone to hit her.

"I-I … I think I did something bad with Coda." She said, tears bursting free from her eyes. I didn't know what to do; since id never had a little sister before so I just wrapped my arms around her in a hug not really caring what it would look like right now if someone walked in.

"What did you do?" I asked quietly, still in shock. Will was one of my best friends, if this were any other girl, I would tell him, but A) since I swore on the Styx, and B) since Avis obviously feels awful, I don't think I will. She tried to stop crying, and it turned into suffocated sobs. Her neck was buried in my chest, so it was a little hard to understand, but I think I heard her right.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything. Someone stole my memory, but …. But I woke up this morning in the bed beside him, only in my …. My underwear and bra." She confessed, the tears starting up again. _No, she couldn't have. I mean, she could've, but she wouldn't do something like that to Will, right? Yeah, that's what I thought too. But im not going to start pointing fingers, if anything, this was Coda's fault._

"What is the last thing you remember?" I asked, trying to remember some of the questions Annabeth and Chiron had asked me when I got to camp with all my memories erased.

"I was in the elevator, and …. He just showed up. So we talked for a few minutes, and then we started arguing about the war, and bravery and the gods and all that, and then I stood to leave, but he was right there, and he told me to say his name, and I don't know what happened, but I did. I said his full name. I didn't know it until then, it's like something whispered it in my mind and it came straight out my mouth. And then he kissed me, and I let him, and I feel horrible, but the worst part?" she said, breaking for air and looking at me with sad charcoal eyes.

"Tell me." I said quietly, trying to be a consoling older brother.

"The worst part is, Aphrodite showed up, and started I don't know, putting the moves on Coda? And she kept asking me if I was jealous, and … the worst part of that," she said, taking a huge gulp of air. "Is that I actually was." She finished. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say at all. If Piper were here, she's be handling it a lot better then I am right now, and she'd probably hit me for being so stupid as to what to do.

"I- I don't know what to say …." I said finally. "But I swear I won't tell a soul, Avis. I wouldn't do that to you. You're like a little sister to me, and your problems are my problems. But …. I have an idea that might help." I said, thinking of something completely genius (for me, ok?) at the last minute.

"What?" she asked, drying her face off.

"You know how the prophecy says

'_Two born of power_

_Must accomplish many daunting task's_

_Not sure whether they will move on to the next,_

_Or if this will be their last.'_? Well, Rachel didn't exactly specify which two born from power, though one is obviously you." I pointed out. She thought for a second, and then her eyes lit up.

"Jason, are you saying that you'd risk your life, to go on a quest with me?" she asked hopefully. _Good, she'd caught on_.

"Yeah, I am." I said, giving her a small grin. She smiled back at me, and threw her arms around my neck, giving me a death hug. And let's just say somehow I have the worst luck ever. Well, Me or Avis.

"Uh, Jason?" ask Will standing in the door, utterly confused as to why his girlfriend was hugging his best friend. Avis immediately pulled away and gave me a look that said 'crap, sorry. Karma's a bitch.' I nodded a 'whatever' and looked at the tall son of Apollo. With his bow slung across his back, he looked like his dad. Like, with the exception of the gold eyes, you would never be able to tell them apart.

"Hey Will, what's shaking?" I asked nonchalantly leaning back on the couch.

"Um, nothing much, just walked in on my girlfriend hugging my best friend?" he asked, still confused.

"Oh, that, I was just helping her with her lying skills and she hugged after she said thank you." I lied swiftly and smoothly. A normal person would never be able to tell the difference between one of my lies, and when I was telling the truth. But unfortunately, Will wasn't normal. He was a demigod. His brows scrunched together, but he obviously let it go.

"I just came to see if I could help, apparently you ran off when you heard someone screaming?" he asked once again.

"Yeah …. I heard someone screaming, but it turns out it was just an Aphrodite girl who'd lost her pocket mirror. What a baby." I said, lying once again. I think I deserve a medal in the lying Olympics.

"Oh. Well, its time for lunch anyways, so you wanna come?" he asked us. I snuck a glance at Avis who was trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. She then in turn looked at her boyfriend and nodded.

"Yeah, lets go." She said standing up from the couch, and bending over to pick up her things from the ground.

"You ok, babe?" asked Will in a hushed tone, obviously for my perky ears to not overhear. Oh well.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" she asked. Wow, her lying skills were getting better.

"I don't know, you just seem …. Off. And uh, why is your shirt inside out?" he asked, pointing to his shirt that Avis was wearing. _Shit!_ I thought. Time seemed to slow down as I waited for her to answer.

"Oh, I took a shower last night. I must not have noticed it." she said finally, time zooming back to normal. She grabbed Will's hand, and turned back to me.

"You coming? And uh, thanks again for the lesson." She said giving me an appreciative smile that only I knew was not for the 'lying lesson' I gave her.

"No prob, and uh yeah, ill be there in a moment. You two go on ahead." I said giving the couple a reassuring grin. Avis smiled and looked up at Will, adoration in her eyes. Will's face seemed to light up whenever Avis was around, and his grin always grew a bit larger.

_These two have been through a lot; I hope it doesn't go wrong now_. I thought to myself. They walked out the door, but I remembered something.

"Oh, Avis, wait!" I called, standing up and running towards the door. They were already down the hall, and didn't hear me. Maybe it's a good thing she didn't hear me, they looked so happy. Will's hand was laced with Avis's and she was leaning on him as they walked and talked about having a camp fire later this week. "I guess ill tell Chiron and Rachel about the change of plans, then." I whispered to myself, heading in the other direction.


	17. i have a prophecy & a centaur against me

**Still in Jason's POV**

"What do you mean I can't go on the quest?" I yelled at Chiron. He sighed.

"The prophecy clearly states that Avis and Coda must accomplish the tasks." He really wasn't getting it now, was he?

"You don't get it, I am a child of Jupiter, king of the gods, and you are saying that im not powerful?" I accused. The sky rumbled, whether it was my dad listening, or just my anger. I told Avis that I was going, and I plan on keeping my word.

"I never said that you aren't powerful Jason, I said that the prophecy says that Coda needs to go with Avis."

"Wow, ok, you're really not getting this. I told Avis that I would go, and I plan on keeping my word whether that's what Rachel said or not." I practically growled at the centaur. He sighed in frustration and sat back in his wheelchair. I towered over him.

"And why did you tell Avis that you would accompany her on the quest?" he asked, catching me off guard. Didn't really think about that, now did i?

"Because she doesn't feel comfortable going with Coda." I lied swiftly. Oh she was comfortable with Coda alright, but she's going to be faithful to Will from now on, so she's probably going to avoid Coda. And she can't do that if she goes on a quest with him, which might put their relationship at risk. And trust me, I am _not_ about to let them break up. We might be in the middle of a war, but I think this is the happiest ive ever seen Will.

"What?" asked Chiron? Ohhhhhhkay shit.

"Did I say that aloud?" I asked, face palming myself.

"Yes, what is this about Will Coda and Avis? And something about their relationship?" he asked patting the comfortable looking couch in front of him. I took a seat.

"I can't tell you what happened, because I swore on the Styx." I confessed.

"I understand your situation, but does that have to do with why you promised Avis that you would accompany her?" he asked in a fatherly caring tone.

"Yeah, its just I don't want them to break up, could you imagine what would happen if they did? It would be horrible for everyone. Will would mope around all day, wouldn't want to heal anyone, and Avis would be crying her heart out and wouldn't be able to lead her troops into battle. It would be absolutely destructive of our Legion." I said, exasperated. I was stressed even _thinking_ about what would happen.

"Yes, I have to agree that it would be traumatic for them both, and it would have some effect on the way the campers are behaving, but Jason, you do want Avis to come back alive from this quest, right?" he asked, catching my gaze with his own. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah ..."

"Then you have to let Coda and Avis sort it out, and let them go on the quest." He decided.

"There's no changing your mind, is there?" I asked hopeless.

"No, I have made my decision, and I think its best if you go have lunch and tell Avis that you will not be accompanying her on the quest. And please do me a favour: would you please tell Coda and Avis that they need to pack? They will be leaving tomorrow morning." He said solemnly.

"Y-yeah, ill tell them." I said, standing up and leaving the room.

**Will's POV**

Lunch was going great, Avis was laughing at my sad attempts at jokes, and we were smiling, eating and having general fun. But then Coda walked in the room, and her expression seemed to darken. She looked down at her grilled cheese sandwich and frowned.

"Hey, you ok? You have that same look that you did before." I asked her bluntly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Im great." She said giving me one of the fakest smiles ive ever seen.

"You suck at lying. It's a good thing Jason is giving you lessons." I said, attempting to turn that fake smile into a real one. But all I got was the corner of her mouth twitch.

"I guess." she said, watching Coda's every move from under her lashes. He was doing the same as he sat at the kitchen counter and gave his order.

"Why do you keep watching him?" I asked, and curiosity is going to kill this cat.

"What? Im not- im not watching anyone." She said, breaking her gaze away from him and back to her almost untouched food.

"You know you can tell me anything." I said reaching across the table and taking her hands. She sighed and gave a grateful smile.

"I know." she said. I returned the small smile and kissed her hands.

"Uh, EW!" called Jason, sitting down beside me. "Parental control!" he announced. Avis started laughing, so I figured that I should too. Soon we were all chuckling at Jason's entrance.

"Hey bro." he said, patting my shoulder.

"Wassup Jason?" I asked, stifling my laugh.

"Nothin, just got back from talking to Chiron, and uh, Avis, im sorry, but, Rachel's prophecy Chiron ganged up on me." he said sadly. Avis's expression became sad, and then tough all in under a second.

"Its ok, at least you tried Jason. That's all that counts." She said miserably.

"Ok, im lost. What's going on?" I said, confused.

"Well, see, I don't exactly ah, feel comfortable going on a life or death quest with Coda, so Jason offered to come since the prophecy only says 'two born of power'. But apparently Chiron said no." she said, frowning.

"Oh …?" I said, still slightly confused.

"Ill explain later." She said, looking to the side. I couldn't wait for it to be later.

"Okay."

"And he also told me to tell you to pack. You guys leave tomorrow." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tomorrow?" she shouted, standing up so quickly I had to grab her drink to keep it from being knocked over. Coda was up in an instant. _Weird._

"What's tomorrow?" he asked, looking from face to face.

"We leave for the quest tomorrow." Avis replied, calming down.

"Oh. Kay." He said, sitting back down. But he stood back up and walked quickly over to Avis, and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. Once he walked back to his seat, she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Avis, what did he say?" I asked, guarded.

"He just, ah, wants me to meet him in his room later so we can decide what to pack." She stated, her blush cooling down. I looked at her sceptically, and then decided that she wouldn't lie to me. Well, I hope.

"Well, when you're done in his room, why don't you come to mine?" I asked winking. Her blush ran back to her face as she smiled. Im pretty sure I heard Jason gag and excuse himself from our table to go sit with Piper, Connor, Travis and Katie a nearby table.

"Oh, I would love to." She whispered back, leaning over the table to peck me on the lips before standing up and walking to my side. She bent down so I could feel her breath on my ear. "Ill be there at nine." She whispered seductively in my ear. A wicked grin grew on my face as I watched her walk out of the kitchen.


	18. I'm me

**I'm back! So, i know i haven't updated my stories in a very long time, but to be honest i kinda lost the urge to write them. But i made myself promise that one day this summer i'd sit and finish every single one of my stories that i haven't yet finished, so here i am finishing Let Darkness Come!**

**Avis's POV**

Packing: I'm not good at it. Even when i have help, i can't ever think of anything to put into those endless bags! But thankfully, Chiron's only letting us bring a backpack that has a charm on it, to be endless. So i guess in a way it's still like all those other bags. Ugh.

"Avis? You having trouble or something?" asked Coda as he searched through his dresser to find good clothes to bring with us.

"Yes, now leave me alone," i grumbled, sifting through a large pile of mixed clothing. I finally picked out a good pair of jeans and a shirt i'd only ever seen Will wear. Why was it mixed in with my clothes? Oh well. Finders keepers, i guess.

I shoved the clothes into my backpack, and looked at the list i'd quickly created back in the penthouse.

"Ok, four changes of clothes, check. Necessary toiletries? Check. Good shoes, check. Demigod stuff? Yup. Money? Some. Medical supplies kit? Stolen by the Hermes kids, yes. I think I've got everything. You?" i asked, looking up from my list to see that the green eyed boy was already looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm packed," he said, zipping up his backpack and tossing it near the door. I zipped up mine, and checked my watch: 8:32.

"I uh, have to get going," i told him, slipping my backpack on my shoulders. He nodded grimly, like i was going off to my death. "Look, I'm only going to hang out with Will before i leave, you can take that look off your face," i exploded, then i did one thing I've been known to do: i ran out of the room.

I heard a door slam behind me, but i could honestly care less.

"Will is my boyfriend. You're not," i heard myself whispering as i jogged down the hallway, twisting and turning around the corners and making it to the staircase. Will's only on the fourth floor, and a run would cool me down (hypothetically).

I found that taking the stairs wasn't actually that bad, and that i should do it a lot more often then i do. But who knows when I'll get another chance? I don't.

When i knocked on Will's door, he opened it with a surprised expression on his face.

"It's only 8:45," he said, glancing at his watch, then noticing how slightly out of breath i was. He grinned, "Took the stairs?" he asked as he put an arm around my shoulders and led me into his room. I slipped the backpack off of my shoulders, and dumped in near the door, having a feeling that i wouldn't be sleeping in my own bed tonight. I likes that feeling.

"I needed to get out of there," i panted slightly.

"Why? What happened? What did he do?" demanded Will, getting possessive again. His grip tightened around my shoulder, and i found myself stepping out from under his arm. He seemed to notice i was becoming uncomfortable, and his expression softened. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Nothing. Nothing happened, he just gave me this look, and it rubbed me the wrong way," i said, rushing through my explanation. "I don't want to talk about him, though. I'm here, so let's do something fun," i said, taking the short walk to the bed, and plopping down on it.

Will grinned at me from the entrance to the room, and said something that made my heart flutter:

"And this is why i love you,"

i blushed slightly, and stood up again as me walked towards the bed. His arms snaked around my waist, and mine found their way around his neck.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Something fun, before i have to leave ... tomorrow," i finished, slightly put out by the thought that i wouldn't be seeing Will for probably an extended period of time.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"Uh, sure. But how? Chiron doesn't let anyone out of the hotel after like, 7 o clock," i realized.

"Just cause I'm a son of Apollo doesn't mean i can't act like a Hermes kid," he replied, giving me a wink and taking my hand, leading me towards the window on the other side of the room.

"Ah, smart kid," i commented as Will pried the window open, and climbed through, sticking a hand back in to assist me.

Once we were out on the fire escape, the night seemed surreal. It was cool outside, but nice for mid-April in New York. As we climbed down the fire escape stairs, trying not to kill ourselves, i got a good look of the city. It seemed ominous, instead of lit up and busy, like it would if this were any other Thursday night. It was kind of sad to see such a great city, come down to something like this.

All over the place there were fires burning, bodies lying, and cars smoking. The only thing you could hear throughout the entire city were the sounds of injured enemy demigods, and one fire alarm was blaring off in the distance, somewhere near the Williamsburg bridge, which brought a thought to mind,

"Hey, Will?" i asked, stopping mid-stair. The blonde turned to look at me with a dazzling smile splayed across his face.

"Yeah?" he asks, like my question will have no impact. But I'm sure it will.

"What do you think every time you hear that one of your friends, or siblings died?" i ask, remembering Michael Yew, previous Apollo head counsellor. Well, until he fell off the Williamsburg bridge almost three years ago.

Will's eyes dropped to his shoes, and he visibly deflated.

"I'd honestly hoped you'd never ask that question," he told me, but looked back up into my eyes, "i feel like crying every time i hear more bad news. It's not like i want to cry, like i want to show weakness, but it gets to you after a while, doesn't it? We're so young, and _so_ affected when the littlest thing happens, so how do they expect us to deal with _death_? Of our friends and siblings?" he expresses to me in the darkness, his eyes look sad, even in the dark.

"I get what you're saying," i told him, "honestly, i do. But haven't you ever felt like jumping off a building, just to get away from all of this?" i said, gesturing around to a silent Manhattan.

"Everyday, Avis. I think about it everyday," he says solemnly, looking me directly in the eyes. For some reason, i found this uncomfortable. Will and i have never talked this much about death before, not even when we were cracking jokes, back when everything was alright. Not even when Nico walked by, with a whole bunch of skeletons chasing after him, asking him to get revenge for them and whatnot.

Honestly? It scared me to talk about death. But then i remembered; i asked this question.

I took a shaky breath, and felt a warm hand on my waist.

"Just promise me, Will, that it won't ever come to that. Promise me that we'll never let it get to that point," i whispered, trying to keep my cool.

_Can't keep what you never had_, teased a voice in my head.

_Shut up,_ i told it- whatever god it was.

"I promise," he whispered back, pulling me down so i was only one step behind him. It was sad though, if you think of it: I'm a step above him, and yet he's still like, two inches taller then me. I find that depressing, actually.

He chuckles, as if reading my thoughts, and placed his lips on mine, but only for a short moment before speaking,

"We should get going on that walk, otherwise we won't have any time for anything else," he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I smacked his arm, laughed, and kept on making my way down the fire escape.

Our walk through Manhattan was actually pretty dangerous, if you think about it. We could've been jumped at any moment, but i think that everyone -yes, event he titans- were just taking a moment to relax, feeling like the wars only really getting started, and that all the battles in the past three years have been scrimmages. It felt like a real, live, dangerous game of survivor. Only the strongest survive. What a load.

We walked through the city, talking, laughing, holding hands, looking pretty much like a normal couple, but then things got a little frightening: we heard footsteps coming from just up the sidewalk, from an alley. And who else could it be, but enemy soldiers? It's not like anybody else should be out this late. But of course, stupid as we were, Will and i stood frozen for a moment. A moment too long, too. It was the just the perfect window of opportunity for the first young demigod to come around the mouth of the alley, and spot my retreating figure as Will pulled me behind an abandoned car.

"There!" the girl shouts, pointing in what i assumed was the car we were hiding behind. I heard some shuffling, and then running footsteps of maybe three or four demigods before Will and i had the brilliant sense to run. So we did.

The demigods chased us for only about three minutes, before I'd lost Will. The last thing I'd heard him yell, was:

"Plan C!" as he took off around a corner, hoping for me to follow i hoped. But of course, i didn't.

Plan C: divide and conquer.

So did he mean to split up? What? I was so confused, running through the streets of Manhattan in the dark. I knew my way around, but not all that well. I'd never really lived in Manhattan; only at camp.

I could hear my footsteps becoming slower, and the demigods catching me. If only i'd had the sense to fight this out in the first place, i probably could've gotten away without any severe injuries.

"She's slowing!" i heard the girl from before shout to her goons.

_Yes, I'm slowing down, would you also like to point out the very uncomfortable wedgie that I've had since the chase started? _I thought back bitterly.

I turned a last corner, and found that i'd run into a dead end alleyway full of huge garbage bins, and stray alley cats. I don't like cats. But i pushed the thought out of my head as i dashed behind on of the bigger bins, cursing myself silently for not bringing my good knives. I slapped myself silently as i pulled out a Swiss army knife from my back pocket, and got ready to flip the blade out, which incidentally causes a pronged hunting knife to pop out of nowhere, ready for use.

Footsteps echoed down the alley, near where i was hiding as i heard the enemy soldiers discussing their plan of attack. Not really something you should do when you know that your enemy could possibly be overhearing this conversation, but I'd bet you twenty dollars that they were just amateurs.

Once i was sure they'd passed my garbage bin by a good amount, and were somewhere in the middle of the alley, i stepped out, popping open the Swiss army knife. There were three of them, i saw. Two boys and one girl, but it was made obvious the girl was in charge of the group. I sized them up as best as i could in the dark. The boys looked around my age, maybe a bit younger, but the girl; she was definitely older then me. Maybe fifteen or sixteen. But still, from the way she carelessly held her sword, made it clear she was just what i thought: an amateur, which means that the boys weren't very handy with weapons, since she was still in charge of them. But as I've been taught: do not in any circumstances, let your guard down, even if they may be amateurs, they've still been trained to kill you. No questions.

They turned, just in time for my knife to pop out, and i sure enjoyed their faces wen they saw it. I could hear them whispering to each other, too: That's her! Omigod, i didn't think it was her!" hissed the girl in the middle. I gave them a confident smile, and spoke in a loud voice.

"Yeah, I'm me. Now, would you like to explain why you ruined my date?" i asked, cocking an eyebrow, and dragging my 16 inch hunting knife on the pavement, acting bored.

"U-Uhh," stuttered the boy on the left. _Possible son of Athena_, i noted. _Not good. _

"hmm?"

"You were on our territory," spoke the boy on the left. _Probable son of Ares, though really young and scrawny, _i assessed. The girl, on the other hand, looked like she could be a daughter of a wind god. She just had that certain air to her presence. Ok, i did _not_ mean to put that pun in, thank you.

I chose to ignore Ares boy's comment, and pointed straight at the girl,

"Wind god?" i asked. A smirk lit up her face, making her light blonde features look sinister.

"Aeolus himself," she sneered proudly, "Yourself?" she asks me, but i can tell she really doesn't care.

I scoff. "Oh, you should know that, Honey," i say sweetly before tugging at the darkness around me, and pulling it down like a cloak of invisibility. And poof, just like that, i was gone. Well, not really. Shielded from untrained eyes, is perhaps a better description, but hey, whatever works, works.

I left them there, stunned and completely confused. I think the Athena boy muttered "Hades?" as he looked at the girl, but i couldn't be quite sure. If only, i was a Hades kid, then I'd finally get Nico off my back.

I ran down the streets for a while before deciding that nobody was following me, and released the shadows from around me, thanking them for doing their work well. I figured i must've been somewhere near Times Square, so far away from the hotel. I walked for a while, before spotting a bench and sitting down.

I rested for a while, before it finally occurred to me that Will might be in trouble, after i left those other demigods. I smacked myself in the face a few times for my stupidity, before i ran back the way i came.

Will had it way worse then i did, apparently. Because when i found him, he'd been playing dead. At least, i found that out after i'd started freaking out and crying. I sure hate him sometimes. He claimed he did it to 'see what would happen' but i know he really wanted to scare the crap out of me. How mean.

After i told him his wounds were slightly less severe as he'd originally though, and that he was probably ok to walk back to base, i wrapped an arm around his waist, and helped him up off the cold cement.

As we walked back towards the hotel, he told me what had happened. So basically after he'd turned that corner and lost me, the two demigods chased him until he was back at the Queens- midtown tunnel, and cornered him at the entrance. From there on, it was basically an unfair fight, because he told me that the two demigods were probably both kids of Ares from their blunt fighting style, but the girl seemed a little less sure of herself with a sword. Whatever. But no, he'd finally figured that they'd keep beating on him, until he feigned dead, so when the boy got him in the head with the hilt of his sword, he fell to the ground and played dead, until i found him there about half an hour later.

I called him stupid, and then we kept walking.

As soon as we stepped into the lobby, we were mobbed by campers, but then the real trouble came. Chiron. Uh oh. We're gonna get our asses kicked.

I'm going to spare you the really ugly part, and just tell you that Will was swept away by his siblings, as Chiron chewed me out for being off of base after curfew, and for being so stupidly foolish as to be separated from Will and yadda, yadda, yadda. I wasn't really paying attention until he told me to go straight to my room and get some sleep before i left in the morning at the crack of dawn.

I spent most of the way back to my hotel room mocking and mimicking Chiron yelling at me in a high squeaky voice, which gave me some satisfaction, but drained me out by the time i reached the penthouse.

Once i'd showered, put on my pyjamas and climbed into bed, did i realize how tired i really was after the encounter. My head hit my pillow, and my eyes closed, but no matter how tired i was, i just couldn't sleep. For some reason, something Will had said to me this evening bugged me:

_We're so young, and so affected when the littlest thing happens, so how do they expect us to deal with death? Of our friends and siblings?_

It bugged me now though, because the more i thought about it, the more i found he was right. How do the gods expect us to deal with the death of our friends and family, when we know that we're only significant in their lives for their own entertainment, to do their dirty work, everything they didn't want to do themselves.

Which got me thinking: was it really the Titans that started this war?

Or was it us?

**Did anybody find the Harry Potter reference? Tell me where it is in a review (; so yeah, i think this chapters pretty ok, but i promise it'll get better (i hope). But i apologize for making you guys wait so long for me to continue this story, i promise I'll update sooner next time :$**

**~swimmergirl3**


End file.
